Magicus Academy
by RetardedFool
Summary: A Heretic, who lives for death. Will his past destroy him, or will he overcome it? In an academy of magic and alchemy...friends, foes, allies, enemies, love, hatred...Will he find, what he truly desires? Re-Enact of Magicus Renkin Academy.
1. Prologue

**Author notes: **Yosh. This is RetardedFool...yet again! This time, I'm doing a story along with my partner Dreamers91. Really really! I hope you enjoyed this and if possible, ask your buddies to read as well.

**Disclaimer:** This story is purely done by author's and editor's imagination.

* * *

_A Heretic,_

_who lives for death._

_Will his past destroy him,_

_or will he overcome it?_

_In an academy of magic and alchemy,_

_friends, foes, allies, enemies, love, hatred..._

_Will he find_

_what he truly desires?

* * *

_

_**Prologue**_

"_Papa? Mama?" a young boy, age of ten, walked slowly down the burning town, tears streaming down his face. A burning log crackled and fell in front of the boy, earning a loud shriek from him._

"_I...I'm scared!" the boy backed away from the log, crying softly. "Papa? Mama? Where are you? Help me!"_

_Suddenly, he heard a scream from the direction of his house. "Papa! Mama!" he dashed towards the the direction._

"_Papa?" the boy sniffled as he neared the almost ruined house. "Mama?" he froze when he saw the scene of what used to be his house._

_A tall black figure was holding his mother in the air by her neck, her eyes dead. His father was lying against a broken wall, the tip of a blade protruding from the centre of his chest._

"_PAPA! MAMA!" the boy screamed as more tears flowed from his eyes._

"_Keh heh heh heh." the black figure chuckled as it tossed the corpse of his mother aside. "So this is the heretical son of the traitors, eh?" it turned to face the boy, looming over him. "Your parents did well hiding you this long. However, this will be the last of your days." the figure screamed in laughter as it pierced the boy in his shoulder, watching him scream in pain and agony._

"_Yes!" the figure smirked, piercing deeper. "Scream! Scream that melody of pain and agony all the way from your lungs!" laughter erupted from the figure, matching the boy's scream as it echo into the night sky._

"Waaaaaaaaah!" a young man shot out from his bed, screaming. He stared at the space in front of him in daze, panting and sweating profusely. "Ah." he calmed his breathing and wiped his face with his hand. "That dream again." the man looked at the scar stretching across his shoulder.

"Dude!" the door burst open as a younger man catapulted through it. "You all right, Kamui? Dad, Mom, and I heard your scream all the way from the kitchen."

"Yeah, I'm all right." the man, Kamui, said, taking in a deep breath. "And don't call me 'Dude', Goury."

"It's that nightmare again, right?" the younger man, Goury, asked. "You've been having them for like, ten years."

"Yeah, but it's fine." Kamui smiled. "What's for lunch?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Lunch? It's dinner now!" Goury answered, grumbling. "We're having Roasted Boar, Chicken Cheese Cream Soup, and bread. You know you slept through the day like a log, right?"

"Yeah." Kamui chuckled. "So, what's the special occasion?"

"Dude!" Goury slapped Kamui in the face twice. "Are you still half asleep? We're boarding the ship to the Magicus Academy tomorrow morning."

"Ah." Kamui opened his mouth. "Magicus...Academy, huh."

* * *

_10 days ago_

Kamui and Goury were fighting, or rather, slapping each other with gardening spades when a man, smartly dressed, stopped in front of their gate.

"Excuse me?" the man's words stopped the two's brawling. "Is this the house of Wolfbayne?"

"Yes this is it." Goury said. "Give me a moment." he slapped Kamui with his spade one last time before dashing to the back of the house, leaving his victim grumbling on the ground. "Mom! There's a weird guy out there at the gate!" Kamui and the man sweat-dropped as Goury's voice echoed from the house.

"Coming!" a female voice was heard, followed a loud thud and Goury's yell of pain. Soon, the front door opened and a young looking woman stepped out, gasping in surprise when she caught sight of the man at the gate. "Oh my."

"Good day, Mrs. Wolfbayne." the man bowed, smiling. "It's been some time."

Kamui stared in confusion back and fro at his mother and the man. "Huh?"

"Bwahaha!" a gruff voice echoed from the house, as a middle-aged man appeared at the door. "If it isn't Rizelk Hantoir, our dear little Rizzy."

"It's nice meeting you again, Alfaro, Milfeil." the man, Rizelk, entered through the gate the mother, Milfeil, opened. "How have you been?"

"It's always been fine." the middle-aged man, Alfaro, grinned. "Come on in, I'll get you a cup of tea or something."

"Thank you very much." Rizelk entered the house, followed by Milfeil and Kamui. Within the house, a body was lying on the ground at the hallway, a smoking bump on its head.

"So, Rizzy." Alfaro said when everyone, save for a knocked-out Goury, was settled at the couches in the living room. "What brings you here today, to our humble little home?"

"Actually, I'm now working as a teacher of the Magicus Academy." Rizelk said, sheepishly. "I was given a task to pass this invitation to your son, Goury Wolfbayne, and your adoptive son, Kamui Saivas." he handed an envelope to Alfaro. "They are invited to the Magicus Academy to study some alchemy."

"I see..." Alfaro said, rubbing his chin. "I understand about Goury, but why Kamui?"

"What was that suppose to mean, Dad?" Kamui felt offended.

"Sorry, Kamui." Alfaro apologised. "But the academy is practically meant for pure breeds."

"Honey." Milfeil tapped her husband's arm upon seeing Kamui's darkening face.

"Moreover, Kamui is turning twenty." Alfaro ignored Milfeil. "What took you so long to actually invite him?"

"Well..." Rizelk tried to explain. "There are reasons that I can't answer those questions." he glanced around nervously, as Alfaro glared intensely at him. "But I assure you that it's the Chariwoman's idea."

"That old woman?" Alfaro sat back down. "So you expect that Kamui just enter the school without any-"

"Dad." Kamu interrupted politely before facing Rizelk. "So, why this Chairwoman want to help me?"

"Kamui..." Mifeil muttered.

"You seem to be really calm about this matter." Rizelk smiled.

"_Answer_ my question." Kamui growled, clenching his fists tightly. "Don't _fuck_ around the bushes."

"Kamui!" Alfaro stood up, glaring at his son.

"Dude, that's enough." Goury placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

Rizelk chuckled, unfazed by Kamui's outburst. "Just like what the Chairwoman had said." he glanced at Kamui. "You're a tough nut."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Kamui lunge at him, only to be pulled back by Goury in a lock. "Let go!"

"No dude." Goury struggled with his brother. "Don't do it."

Rizelk chuckled even more, irritating Kamui. "The Chairwoman asked me to tell you this: 'Come, if you want to find out what truly happened on that day.' and that the opening ceremony will be in fourteen days."

Kamui stop struggling against his brother's hold. "I'll be there." he muttered, shadow casting over his eyes.

"Sure." Rizelk smiled. "We will be waiting for your arrival."

"Kamui." Alfaro growled. "Don't make decisions without our consent."

"I have to go!" Kamui replied. "I have to find out what happened." he forcefully shrugged Goury off him and burst out of the door, running away from the house.

"Dude..." Goury received a nod from Alfaro and dashed out of the house as well, following Kamui.

"That boy is just like his father." Rizelk said, reminiscing the past.

"Just because you're three centuries old." Alfaro grinned. "Doesn't mean you have to say those things."

"Does that old lady really want to help Kamui attend the school?" Milfeil mumbled.

"It's all right." Rizelk smiled. "Kamui's identity quite safe in school." he glanced at the door Kamui exited. "But only he, himself, can change his own destiny."

"You took that line from the old lady, am I right?" Milfeil smiled. "An old pervert like you can never say that by yourself."

Rizelk chuckled. "That's pretty crude."

* * *

"Dude." Goury ran to the side of Kamui. "Wait up!"

"Why the hell are you following me?" Kamui panted, from the long distance of running.

"You just the the word 'fuck' to that guy and left dude." Goury, seemingly un-tired, said. "The old man is gonna get pissed."

"Like I give a damn!" Kamui stopped at a tree leading to the forest, catching his breath. "Leave me alone, and stop calling me dude!"

"As if." Goury grinned. "Who cares if you're adopted. Heck it! You're still my brother, so be prepared to be annoyed by me till your death."

"Get a life." Kamui punched his brother in the arm playfully, laughing along with him. "Thanks anyway dude."

"Come on, we're brothers." Goury laughed. "Moreover I'd love to try alchemy."

"The last time you time you tried with dad's recipe, you blew up half of the yard." Kamui couldn't resist snickering. "Mom had you grounded for a week."

"Hey!" Goury swung a fist at Kamui, who dodged. "That was an accident!"

"Accident or not, you still did it." Kamui smirked widely. "I'm not going to stay near you in alchemy class."

"Oh yeah?" Goury grinned. "Then I make sure I'll mess your work up!"

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

_10 days later..._

"Man!" Goury licked the last sauce from his plate. "That was a good meal!"

"Goury." Alfaro knocked on his son's head. "Manners."

"Thank you for the meal." Kamui stood up and collected his plates. "I'll do the dishes today."

"Okay." Alfaro said simply.

"Me too." Goury stood up as well.

"Okay."

"Honey." Milfeil glared at her husband. "Don't just say 'Okay'."

"Okay." Alfaro said just before a slap connected to his head. "What?"

"You aren't actually listening, are you?" Milfeil glared at Alfaro.

"I am." the father replied coolly. "I'm just not paying attention."

"They will be having a long day tomorrow." Milfeil scolded. "Four days of travelling by ship, it's going to tire them out."

"Right right." Alfaro smiled, nodding his head.

"I hope they won't get into trouble."

* * *

_Next day..._

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Kamui ran from one room to another. "We're going to be late!"

"It's your fault for not preparing before time." Goury grumbled from the couch.

"Yes yes." Milfeil smiled, ushering the two of them. "Just go now."

"Scram you damn brats!" Alfaro yelled as the brothers stepped out of the house.

"Shut up, old man!" Goury yelled back, and ducked as a frying pan flew through the space his head was at seconds ago. "Hey! That would have killed!"

"It was intended to!" Alfaro took another frying pan, ready to throw it.

"Come on." Kamui dragged the hyperactive boy away from the house. "We're already late!"

"Gotcha!" Goury dropped his backpack and got on all fours.

"What are you doing?" Kamui stared at him.

Goury suddenly gave a low growl as fur started growing from his arms and face, his jaws elongating into a snout.

"H-Hey! That's not fair." Kamui said as he watched Goury morphing into the shape of a large wolf.

"Screw that!" Goury's voice echoed from the wolf. "Get on, it'll be faster that way."

"Damn the furriness." Kamui grumbled.

"I'm leaving you behind, jerk."

"Alright alright." Kamui grabbed the dropped backpack and hopped onto the back of the wolf. "Let's go."

"Hold on tight." the wolf sped towards the direction of the harbour.

* * *

"See the ship we're suppose to get on?" Goury asked as the wolf and his rider sped down the harbour.

"There!" Kamui pointed at a ship which was moving alongside the harbour. "Shit! It's leaving!"

"What do we do? We won't make it!" Goury yelled. "And the next ship will be tomorrow!"

"We'll jump!" Kamui clenched his fists.

"What?" Goury gaped. "You're not thinking of using that, right?"

"I am." Kamui started drawing circles in the air. "Get prepared!"

"Argh! Here goes nothing!" Goury sped up towards the edge of the harbour.

"Now!" Kamui suddenly yelled as a black circle appeared just beyond the edge of the concrete. Goury pounced into the circle, using it as a springboard, and jumped right for the ship.

"Uh-oh." Goury suddenly muttered.

"What?" Kamui asked.

"I think we lost control." the teenaged boy said, popping back to his human form.

"What do you mean...lost control?" Kamui raised an eyebrow as the two of them continued flying towards the ship, uncontrolled.

* * *

"Hmm?" a passenger of the ship caught sight of something flying towards them. "What was that?"

Screaming of two voices reached the ship as two figure crash-landed on the deck of the ship, startling the entire ship. "What the hell was that?" a voice was heard from the crowd, which surrounded the churned dust from the landing.

"Am I in Heaven?" one of the voices from within the dust asked groggily.

"No stupid." the other voice replied. "We're on the ship."

"Ah."

The crowds whispered harshly among themselves, until a set of footsteps silenced them. "Oh?" a deep voice said, as the captain of the ship stood out from the crowd. "What is a pair of country bumpkins doing on my ship?"

"Country bumpkins?" Goury stood up, dusting himself. "How rude! We do learn how to read and write."

"Oh yeah?" the captain challenged, shifting his glance at Kamui. "Then what is a heretic doing on my ship?"

"Heretic?"

"What? What the hell is he doing on the ship?"

"What a bad omen..."

"Tell him to get off!"

Goury glared at the crowd, whereas Kamui looked down at the floor. "We've got the right to ride this ship to Magicus Academy."

"Magicus Academy?" the captain burst out in laughter. "You're joking, right? Country bumpkins like you going to the most prestigious academy in the world?"

"Hmm..." Goury reached into his backpack, pulling out a piece of paper. "Here, read it."

The captain took the piece of paper and slowly scanned through the content in it. "This..." he gaped in shock. "This is...a special invitation!"

"Okay." Goury snatched the paper from the captain's hand. "Let us go to the room stated on this paper. I bet it's meant for us." he strolled towards the cabin of the ship.

"Ah..." Kamui followed slowly.

* * *

"I'm going to sleep now." Kamui dumped his luggage, a.k.a his duffel bag, onto the bunk. "Don't you try to disturb me."

"Huh..." came Goury's reply.

"You're surprisingly obedient." Kamui comment, after seconds of silence. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how it's going to be a new place for us."

"Yeah..." Kamui muttered as he went into deep thought. _"I'll find out everything, everything about my past..."

* * *

_

_**Preview:**_

"My name is Litano Thunderia, the Fifth Heir of the Thunderia Clan."

* * *

**Author's(and Editor's) notes:**

RetardedFool: OH YEAH! First chapter out! Hope you enjoyed the story.

Dreamers91: AT LAST. The first chapter I hope you guys enjoy it.


	2. The Heretic and the Academy

_**Previously:**_

"The Chairwoman asked me to tell you this: 'Come, if you want to find out what truly happened on that day.' and that the opening ceremony will be in fourteen days."

* * *

_**Magicus Gakuen**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Heretic And The Academy**_

It had been four days since they started their journey on the ship. Kamui wandered down the aisle of the the ship when he heard sounds of vomiting He glanced around to search for the origin of the sound until he came upon the door of his room. Listening intently, he heard the vomiting sound coming from within the room. Kamui opened the door to see Goury hang his upper torso out of the window.

"What the hell are you doing sticking your head out of the window, Goury?" Kamui asked, walking towards his brother.

"Kamui..." Goury turned around, revealing a greenish, sick-looking face. "I feel sick...URGH!" he threw his head out again and vomited as much as he could.

"What the hell did you eat?" Kamui asked, patted Goury's back slowly.

"Nothing!" Goury cried. "This ship keep moving left and right...left...and right...URGH!"

"You're having sea sickness." Kamui stated flatly, continued patting Goury at his back.

"No I don't." Goury protested weakly. "I fell sick! I don't have any sickness!"

"Whatever you say." Kamui shrugged and sighed.

Goury groaned and poked his head out of the window again. Suddenly, he started struggling wildly at the window. "Kamui!Kamui!" he yelled, struggling to get his body through the window.

"What?"

"It's land!" Goury pointed at the horizon enthusiastically. "We're going to reach the land soon! YAY! URGH!" he suddenly turned green and he started vomiting again.

"Good for you." Kamui went back to his bunk bed laid on the mattress. "Now let me get some eye shut. Wake me up when we officially reach the port."

"Roger..." Goury replied weakly, and resumed his puking out of the window.

* * *

_2 hours later...Harbour Port..._

"Land!" Goury bounced on the ground. "Earth! At last!" he hugged the soil and started kissing it, earning several weird stares from the people around him.

"You're embarrassing yourself, stupid." Kamui stomped on Goury's head, driving it deep into the ground.

Goury continued hugging the ground until Kamui pulled him up by the scuff of his collar. "Come on." he dragged him along the ground. "We should not be late for the opening ceremony."

"It should be close." Goury pulled a map out from his backpack, while being dragged. "The map says to go left at the forked road, which is there." he pointed at the forked lanes near the entrance of the harbour.

"Left." Kamui continued dragging Goury. "Let's go."

"Let me down." the younger of the two mumbled. "I'm not a sack of potatoes."

"You asked for it." Kamui dropped Goury, literally.

"Ow." Goury slowly stood back up, rubbing his bruised nose from the fall. "I meant let me down, _gently_."

"Oh." Kamui whistled innocently. "I didn't get what you meant."

"Once a jerk, forever a jerk."

"Whatever, let's go."

"As expected of a city." Goury said as they strolled along the harbour, gaping at the quantity of the residents at the harbour. "It's literally filled with people."

"Ah." Kamui replied simply, looking straight ahead without much respond.

"You look down." the younger poked his brother at his head. "Something wrong?"

"You think?" Kamui grumbled, trying to keep his frustration to its minimum.

"Heh?" Goury's ear pricked up upon hearing weird harsh whispers from the people around them.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"A heretic? What is it doing here?"

"Mama, what's a heretic?"

"Shh! Don't look!"

"Let's get away from him."

"Ah." Goury stared at Kamui intensely. "They're talking behind your back."

"You don't have to state the obvious and rub it in my face, stupid." Kamui growled and stomped onwards. "Now let's go, before I smack you."

"You're being mean to me, dude!" Goury followed his brother as they continued their way.

* * *

After some time of walking, the two reached the entrance of a large gate, their destination, Magicus Academy.

"Da~yum!" Goury. Glanced around at the amount of people entering through the gate. "There sure hell is a lot of people attending M.A."

"M...A?" Kamui raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that?"

"M.A. Short form for Magicus Academy." Goury announced proudly, and rather dramatically. "Easily pronounced, easily memorised."

"You..." Kamui sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm. "And your retarded short forming of words."

"What?" Goury grinned as he bounced on. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on dude." Goury stepped in front of Kamui, staring at him in the eye. "You have to do something about the people."

Kamui kept quiet, only staring ahead with shadow covering his eyes.

"Don't just keep quiet!" Goury raised his voice a little. "You've got to speak up for yourself."

"Even if I do say anything, nothing is going to change." Kamui replied monotonously. "So I might as well don't say anything."

"But..."

Kamui sighed, cutting Goury off. "Let's just go into the academy and get this orientation over with."

Goury sighed as well. "Ah well." he waved it off and continued bouncing through the gate. "Do you know what class do we go to?"

"There should be a list there." Kamui pointed at the billboard crowded with people. "Go check it out, I'll wait here for you."

"Alrighty~!" Goury bounced over to the billboard, leaving Kamui standing quite a distance away.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him, almost causing him to topple over. "Hey watch it." a voice growl at him as a hand grabbed his collar roughly and pulled him up.

"Ah, sorry." Kamui bowed his head at the person who growled at him, looking up to see three male wearing the students uniform glaring at him.

"Hey, isn't this the rumoured heretic from the harbour?" one of the guys at the side smirked, taking a good look at Kamui.

"What are you doing here, heretic?" the guy in the middle growled, clenching his fist against Kamui's shirt.

"Shoo, go away, this school doesn't allow heretics in it." the third male shoved him and punched him in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. "Get the hell out of here and go back to your heretic land." he raised his leg and swung it at Kamui's face.

Kamui closed his eyes, anticipating for the kick. However nothing came, he crack an eye open, and saw a blade in front of his face. "Huh?" he opened his eyes fully to see a body standing in front of him.

"Lord Thunderia." the guy at the middle of the group said.

"You shouldn't do this." a voice from the newcomer spoke up. "Bullying the weak is not what we should be doing."

"Tch!" the group frowned. "Count yourself lucky, punk." one of them said to Kamui as the group walked away.

Kamui stared up at the person who helped him. The male, Litano, turned around, the sword swirling around him on his back.

"I apologise for the rudeness my companions caused you." the young man bowed politely, as Kamui stood up slowly and dusted himself. "I, as a swordsman of the Thunderia Clan, will not tolerate the bullying of the weak."

"Er...thanks?"

"May I have your name?" Litano asked, smiling casually. "I can't be calling you a heretic like the others, can I?"

"Kamui." Kamui replied. "Kamui Saivas."

"Kamui...I see." Litano echoed. "My name is Litano Thunderia, the Fifth Heir of the Thunderia Clan."

"_No wonder."_ Kamui smiled as well at the thought. "You're valuing you moral as a heir of your clan."

"Well, that's part of the reason." Litano turned ans walked towards the auditorium of the Academy. "We shall meet again, Kamui Saivas."

* * *

Litano Thunderia strolled down the hallway when suddenly three figure stood in front of him. Thunderia glanced at the three, revealed to be who attacked Kamui moments before.

"Lord Thunderia." one of the guys walked up to Litano, a grim look on his face. "Why do you give him your name?"

"What's wrong with giving others our name, Makorov?" Litano inquired with his usual tone. "I don't see any problem here."

"It's not worth to give such a weak heretic the honour of your name!"

"The ones that are weak are you guys!" Litano suddenly roared, startling the three. "We of the Thunderia clan are neutral people. What gives you the right to question other's capability?"

"But Lord..."

"That man knows neither fear nor anger." the young lord continued. "You guys looked down on him just because he's a heretic. How wrong you were. He, is the one, who has been looking down on you all along."

"Lord Thunderia, how can you be sure that he's strong?" Makorov demanded. "He didn't even fight back."

"Then did he cower in fear?" Litano stated.

"N-No...but Lord!"

"This conversation between us is done." Litano strolled towards the auditorium. "This is an order from me to all three of you, get it?"

"Yes, my Lord." the three saluted with their right fist over their left chest, but a bitter look stayed on Makorov's face. _"Kamui Saivas, Litano Thunderia, I'll get the both you one of these days." _he relaxed his salute and stormed away, followed by the other two.

* * *

"Is that guy helping me? Or criticising me?" Kamui sighed and leaned against the nearest tree. "Why does he help me? Is it because he felt that I was weak?" he mumbled to himself, scratching his head.

"Kamui!" Goury's voice travelled from metres away.

"Huh?" Kamui looked up to seeing Goury running towards him. "Oh, the noisy moron is back."

"Kamui, we're in the same class!" Goury stopped in front of his brother and started dancing around him. "We're going to be in the same class!" he chanted with a grin on his face.

"And?" Kamui resisted the urge to slap Goury. "What class are we going to be in?"

"Class..." Goury searched through his memory. "I remember it's 1-F."

"Isn't that the last of the classes?"

"Yep!" Goury grinned proudly, patting Kamui on the shoulder. "We got lucky getting in. I mean, we're like, the last few to get in to the Academy."

"I expected as much." Kamui sighed and facepalmed. "Well whatever, let's go to the auditorium."

The trip to the auditorium did not take long, except for occasional times when Goury got lost randomly within the premises, only to be found chewing on something seconds later, and Kamui spending most of his energy trying to keep Goury from biting off chunks of walls. About half and hour later, the two reached the auditorium of the academy.

"Uwa~h!" Goury glanced around at the interior of the large auditorium. "This audi is huge!"

"Stop gawking and let's find our class." Kamui dragged Goury to find the intended destination.

"How many people do you think can in this place?" Goury asked while being dragged.

"Don't know, don't care." Kamui continued dragging his brother, ignoring the stares of disgust cast on him from the people around them. Strolling down the auditorium, he noticed a familiar face among the students. "Latino Thunderia."

"Latino Thunderia?" Goury looked around, trying to search for the person in question. "Who's that?"

"Some guy I met not long ago."

"Hah?"

"Here's our class." Kamui ignored the remark and dropped Goury at the back of a line of students, standing behind him. "Just keep quiet and stay out of trouble."

"Roger that." the younger saluted with a determined look in his eyes.

"Good day, Kamui Saivas." Litano walked up to the two and bowed lightly. "I see that you're in the same class as me."

"Good day to you as well." Kamui mimicked Litano. "I don't see your companions around. Where are they?"

"They are enlisted to class B"

"I see."

"Kamui!" Goury glanced back and fro between the two, extremely interested in their conversation. "What are you guys talking about?"

"None of your business." Kamui waved him away. "Go away."

"I want to know!"

"May I ask." Litano pointed at Goury curiously. "Who's that?"

"He's my brother." Kamui pushed the annoying boy off him. "Don't mind him."

"Kamui!" Goury yelled and started biting on Kamui's head. "I wanna know what's going on!"

"Isn't he a _little_ too irritating?" Litano asked, wondering if the man could feel the pain of being bitten. "How did you even managed to handle him?"

"Sometimes..." Kamui sighed, ignoring the chewing at his head. "Even I have to try."

Litano chuckled. "How interesting." he glanced at the brothers' antics.

"By the way." Kamui glanced up to Litano, his expression serious. "Why are you treating me so differently from the others?"

"What do you mean, differently?"

"Other people will either be happy when I'm being beaten up, or freak out whenever I get too close to them." Kamui stated grimly. "Why do you not do so?"

"So what if you're a heretic?" Litano asked, as if offended by the statement. "That doesn't give me enough reason to treat you like a monster."

"Aren't heretics suppose to be monsters?" Kamui mumbled, half to himself.

"Are you going to degrade your parents just like that?" Litano asked, his face turned expressionless when he heard the sentence. "By calling yourself a monster?"

"What?" Kamui was stunned for a moment, before regaining his composure. "What was that suppose to mean?"

"Heretic or not, you're still a life, given by your parents." Litano said monotonously, perfectly hiding his emotion. "You will be degrading them by admitting yourself as a monster."

"Can the three at the back of class 1-F settle down?" a booming voice from the front of the auditorium caught their attention. "Mr. Wolfbayne, Mr. Saivas, and Mr. Thunderia. We're going to start the opening ceremony." the speaker, the headmistress sighed, frustrated, when she turned her attention fully to Goury. "And Mr. Wolfbayne, stop chewing on another student and stand in the line."

"Aye aye!" Goury jumped off Kamui and mocked salute, military fashion. "How does she know our name?" he muttered, half to himself.

"She's the headmistress, stupid." Kamui slapped Goury at the back of the head. "What else do you think?"

The headmistress resisted the urge to groan. "All right. Now, as the headmistress of Magicua Academy, I welcome all of you to this sacred land. As all of you know, you will be staying in this academy, learning and studying the usage of both Magic and Alchemy. I would like all of you, be you being a demon, a magi, a fairy, or even just a human, throw away the difference among yourselves and work together. Understand one another in this coming three years academy life you are going to have here."

The auditorium rang out from the clapping among the students. The headmistress put a hand up and silenced the clapping. "I have another issue that I would like to share with you." she said after silence ensued the entire auditorium. "This year, I would like you to accept one more kind into your life."

"One more kind?"

"What kind?"

"Huh?"

The headmistress raised her hand again. "This year, we're accepting a heretic into our academy." Kamui's eyes widened, shocked, at the comment. Harsh murmurs and whispers instantly started among the students.

"What the hell?"

"Heretic?"

"What is the academy thinking? Enrolling a heretic in here?"

"Silence!" the headmistress slammed her hands on the desk in front of her, anger clearly showing on her young face. "Now all of you are being disrespectful."

"What?" everyone looked up to see the pissed-off face of the headmistress. "Why?"

"All of us had been having a serious misconception of a heretic." the headmistress continued. "What we need here is not about what you are, but who you want to be. A heretic may be a heretic, but what we want to know is if his soul is tainted by his blood, if he is really willing to change for good."

The students and instructors kept quiet, some in guilt, most in bitterness.

"That's all I have to say for this opening ceremony." the headmistress said. "After this orientation, your homeroom teachers will accompany you to your dorms. Once again, welcome to Magicus Academy." the opening ceremony ended with clapping among everyone in the auditorium.

* * *

"Where's the god-damn instructor?" Goury groaned, rolling on the floor. "I'm hungry, tired and hungry!"

It was an hour after all of the classes, except class 1-F, were gone, led by their own homeroom instructors. Kamui and Litano were sitting on the floor, along with the other students from the class who were scattered around within the massive auditorium. Most of the students got bored and started chatting among themselves, self-introducing to one another. Most of the students got along pretty quickly began making friends among one another.

"Be a man, do the right thing, wait." Kamui replied absent-mindedly, watching as Goury continued rolling on the floor, earning amused laughs and giggled from the rest of the students.

"I'm not a man, I'm a boy!" Goury protested, stopping his rolling. "Dude, I'm not even eighteen!"

"Right, then are you a male?"

"Stop following whatever the old man said!"

"You're pretty pathetic when you kept complaining about being hungry." Litano chuckled. Just then, a loud growl echoed from his torso. "Er..."

"Hah!" Goury pointed accusingly at Litano. "Admit it! You're hungry as well."

Litano sighed, not bothering to start an argument. The other students were agreeing to Goury's words and commented on their hunger as well.

"Let us just wait for a little while longer." Kamui smacked Goury at the back of his head. "Like I said, keep quiet and stay out of trouble."

"Ah, I'm sorry everyone." A familiar voice echoed from one end of the auditorium. "I was held up in an urgent meeting." Rizelk walked over to the class as the students clustered together.

"Sir!" a student yelled. "Please get us to our dorm! We've been waiting for ages!" His words were supported by several voices of agreement.

"Okay, okay." Rizelk held his hands out, quietening the students down. "Let us be not in such a hurry, there won't be class till next week." sighs of relief were heard among the classmates. "All right, let's get ready, and let me get our headcount done." he started counting head by head. "...and 32...33...34...and...35." he ended with Kamui at his finger point, smiling.

"You again." Kamui frowned slightly at the finger. "Is all of these planned?"

"Of course not." Rizelk turned back to the students without waiting for a respond from Kamui. "Well, we have thirty-five students here, twenty guys, and fifteen girls. All of whom are going to be classmates for these three years."

"Three years, of staring at the same faces." Goury said flatly. "Yay, I'm so fascinated."

"Shut up, stupid." Kamui groaned from frustration.

"All right then." Rizelk grinned. "Now all's settled, let us go to our dorm now."

"Finally..."

"Dorm, here we come!"

* * *

After a long walk from the auditorium, they slowly approached a large house, standing at three levels. The exterior of the house was grander than most of the students imagined.

"Okay, this is going to be your dorm." Rizelk grinned and faced his students' face of awe. "Hope you guys like it."

"Erm..." one of the girl walked up to Rizelk. "Sir, who's staying in this dorm? The guys, or the girls?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rizelk grinned even wider. "It's for the guys, _and_ the girls."

"What?" the students gasped.

"We need our privacy!"

"Those perverts are sure going to peek on us!"

"Stay away from us, perverts!"

"Eh heh heh...girls...at night..."

"Your drool! Your drool!"

"Hey, do you know of a magic that can let us see through walls? Or even better, girls' clothing?"

Kamui, Litano, and Goury stared at the havoc among the students. Getting bored, Kamui started looking around, and caught sight of two girl standing a short, but safe, distance away from the chaotic group.

One of the girl was standing quite short, around a meter and a half or so, with a petite figure and long silver hair flowing behind her back, a pair of clear sapphire eyes staring boringly at the students. She was wearing one of the limited version of the female student uniforms that Kamui noticed not long ago, clearing showing her status from a wealthy family.

The other girl, standing at least a full four inches taller than the former, sporting short fiery hair with uneven sideburns, and a long black ponytail hanging from the nape of her neck, crossed her arms under her rich assets. Wearing the similar uniform as the former, except a pair of short pants instead of a standard skirt, the girl had two over-sized handguns strapped behind her hips by two holster belts. Tapping the sole of her knee-high boots on the ground impatiently, the girl glared at the chaos as she waiting for the rest of the students to calm down.

Kamui continued glancing at the two girls until he heard sounds of teeth grinding from Goury, who was starting to get grouchy. Kamui knew he had to do something before Goury snaps.

"Ah shut up!" Goury sudden outburst caught everyone's attention. "Can you guys quit it? I'm pissed off right now and I'll rip all of you apart if you continue this outside of the door!"

"_Ah great...too late..."_ Kamui sighed internally as he started. "Gou-.."

"Oh my." A voice cut him short. "Just because you're hungry doesn't mean you can throw you tantrum around at the others." Kamui faced the direction where the voice came from, realising that it was from the fiery-headed girl.

"I'm sorry if he offended anyone in anyway." Kamui bowed and apologised to the students. "It's clearly not intended to happen."

"Is that bunny your pet." the girl asked haughtily. "My heretical friend."

"I'm not a bunny!" Goury yelled in protest. "I'm a wolf!"

"He's my brother." Kamui replied, ignoring Goury's words. "He tends to freak out when he's hungry."

"Oh really?" the red-headed girl chuckled. "Guess you should keep him in a leash."

"What did you say, you stupid cow?" Goury yelled.

"Who are you calling stupid cow?" the girl was miffed by the remark instantly.

"You!" Goury pointed at her face. "Who else here has a red head, wearing a pair of short for uniform, keeping two handguns, and has a pair of milk jugs hanging from the front of her chest?" the last words sent the girl into an instant paralysed state.

"Erm..." Litano sweat-dropped at the comment. "Isn't that kinda much?"

"He's starving right now." Kamui explained exasperatedly. "Added with fatigue, he won't pull any punches to insult anyone."

"You bastard..." the girl broke from her shock, as her eyes glowed blood red and a pair of fangs grew from her teeth. She pulled the handguns out from their holsters and pointed the nozzles at Goury's head. "I'll freaking blast your head off with these silver bullets, flea bag!"

"Bring it on, leech!" Goury growled as his fingernails sharpened and fangs grew. "I'll tear you apart." the pupils of his eyes sharpened vertically as fur began growing on his form.

"That will be enough." a commanding voice rang out, stopping the two. Everyone turned to see Rizelk walking up to the two, annoyed, and an uncomfortable aura surrounding him. "You two better stop fighting between yourselves." he sighed. "Or I'll personally stop it for you." he glared at the two separately.

Knowing better than to fight an instructor, both Goury and the red-head stood down and returned to their group.

"He sure is scary." Kamui stared wide-eyes. "That Rizelk."

"I can't agree more." Litano muttered, his expression mirroring Kamui's.

"Kamui..." Goury grumbled to his brother. "Let me chew on your head."

"What? No!" Goury ignored the protest as he jumped onto Kamui's shoulder and started biting his head. "You shouldn't do this every time you get hungry. Now get off my shoulders, stupid."

"Naaaaaaaw..."

"O...kay..." Litano stared at Goury. "Is he always like that?"

"Unfortunately yes." Kamui sighed. "He's too hyper for his own good."

* * *

"Roza, are you all right?" the silver-haired girl asked the redhead. "Why did you quarrel with that wolfie?"

"He's annoying me with that stupid growling of his." the redhead, Roza huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I know that vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies." the silver-haired girl sighed. "But that doesn't give you the reason to kill him off just like that."

"It's not like you did anything to help me, Lunar." Roza grumbled.

"Why should I help you in the fights you picked?"

"Because you're my friend?"

"You're not making any sense."

"Look." Roza gestured at Kamui, and Goury chewing on his head, changing the subject swiftly. "That heretic is not even trying to bother with the mutt on his head." Lunar, the silver-haired girl, followed her glance. "Somehow, the hollowness in that heretic's eyes reminds me of you when we first met."

"That was five years ago." Lunar pinched Roza's cheek and pulled, hard. "You don't have to bring that up."

"Owowowowow!" Roza struggled to get out of the vice-like grip. "Ahm shawwy! Ah won rahmind yah ahgain!"

"Promise?" Lunar tightened the pinch.

"Yesh!"

"Girls..." Rizelk sighed as he walked up to them. "Here's your keys." he passed them a bunch of keys.

"Thank you, sir." Lunar accepted the keys after releasing Roza.

"All right people." Rizelk turned to the rest of the class. "Have you chosen your room mates? Remember, there will be four girls per room, save for the last group of three, and three guys per room, last group with two."

"Sir! What about the bath?"

"Don't worry about it." Rizelk grinned. "The baths are separated at either end of the building." the girls sighed in relief, whereas the guys mumbled colourfully. "And the walls are impenetrable with magic sights. So don't worry about the danger of peeping toms."

"What?"

"Damn!"

"As expected. Someone before us must have already done it."

"Hey Thunderia." Kamui nudged Litano. "How about we get the same room?"

"I shall take that offer." Litano smiled.

Goury released Kamui from his jaws. "I'm fine with it." he grabbed the keys from Kamui's hand. "I'll go find our room!" with that, he sped off into the building, followed by the rest of the classmates charging in. Seconds later, his voice echoed from within. "Food and bed! Here I come!"

"Stupid idiot." Kamui facepalmed.

"That's some brother you've got there." Litano sweat-dropped.

Kamui only sighed, frustratedly. "Let's go find that idiot."

"That brother of yours sure is wild." Roza smirked as she passed by Kamui. "Make sure to keep him in a leash."

"He's not wild." Kamui replied. "Just stupid."

"Come on, Roza." Lunar grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the dorm. "Let's go before the rooms at the topmost floor get hogged by the others."

"Okay okay." Roza stumbled a little as she struggled to catch up. "Stop dragging me, Lunar."

Kamui stared intensely at the silver-haired girl, Lunar, as a wave of familiarity washed over him. "That girl looks really familiar, as if I've met her from somewhere." he muttered.

"Of course you've met her from somewhere." Litano said. "That girl is Lunar Soleini. She's the granddaughter of the headmistress. She's popular, really popular."

Three figures were watching as Litano and Kamui entered the dorm with the other students.

"Master Thunderia is being too friendly to the heretic."

"What should we do? Deal with him tonight?"

"Better get it done sooner than later, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah."

The three figure smirked as they disappeared, unnoticed by the students of class 1-F.

* * *

"Wow." Kamui gaped as he watched students getting ready for their rooms. "This is quite a sight."

Most of the students had already got their rooms. Some of them were plainly wandering around, searching for room mates who were willing to accept them into their rooms. Girls screaming was heard as a couple of guys were tossed out of rooms seconds later.

"This reminds me of the marketplace in my village." Litano commented, smiling. "Especially on Sundays."

"Guys!" Goury's voice was heard. "I've found a room for us!"

"Okay!" Kamui yelled back, and proceeded to the direction where Goury's voice came from. "Stay in there!"

"That's a job well done." Litano could not help but started grinning.

It did not take long for the two to find the room at the top end of the stairs. Kamui opened the door and slapped Goury in the face, stopping the attempt to launch a surprise attack on him.

"I'm amazed you actually got a room for us." Litano commented as he looked around in the room. On either side of the room laid a double-deck bunk bed. Right next to them four sets of closets. Placed against the windows were two study tables. "There's even drawers beneath the bunk beds."

"I know my stuffs." Goury grinned smugly.

"How did you get such a room?" Kamui asked, raising an eyebrow. "Many people will be fighting to get this room."

"Tossing them out is a piece of cake."

"So you fought with them." it was more of a statement than a question.

"No I did not."

"He did."

"I was here first!"

"Ah never mind." Kamui stopped the argument. "Let's get something to eat. You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Right on the point!" Goury grinned and dashed down towards the dining hall.

"Our luggages will be here soon." Litano stated. "Let's follow him."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Those foods are much much more delicious than I thought." Goury burped slightly. "That was a good one, dude."

"You sure have a bottomless pit as your stomach." Litano smiled. "That was the fourth serving before the cook stopped you from eating more."

"Well, this idiot is known for having a huge appetite." Kamui said flatly. "We had to restock every other day."

"Whoa!" Goury's voice came from their room. "Our clothes are already placed in the closets!"

"It must be some sort of special teleportation." Litano commented, entering the room. "And it's pretty specific too."

"Where are you going?" Kamui asked Goury, who left the room, holding a bundle of cloth in his hand.

"To the bath!" came Goury's reply.

"It should be pretty packed with people now."

"Who cares?"

"He sure has it easy." Litano said, staring after the door.

Kamui groaned and laid on his bed.

* * *

"Get the hell back here so I can kick your ass!" Goury's voice rudely awaken Kamui from his sleep.

The latter slowly rose up from his bed. Kamui sat on his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. "What's with the moron?" he yawned sleepily and climbed out of his bed, standing up to check the upper deck, where his brother occupied. "What's wrong with you, stupid?" he grumbled. Seconds passed, the only respond he got from Goury was loud, ominous snoring. He searched the bed, seeing nothing until he came upon a small black shape of a puppy curled up on the pillow.

"Come back here, jerk!" the puppy suddenly rose its head and yelled, its eyes still closed. "I'll slap you silly!" its head then dropped back to the pillow.

"Sleep talk and snoring." Kamui sighed. "Wow..." he then turned to see Litano soundly asleep, unfazed by the over-volumed wolf-pup. "He sure can sleep through this..." he muttered to himself and put on his shoes, exiting the room. "A glass of water and some fresh air will be good." he walked slowly towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

After gulping down the refreshing liquid slowly, Kamui set the glass into the sink and rinsed it a little, before setting it back to place. He then stepped out of the dorm and started to take a stroll.

"Hmm?" not far away from the entrance of the dorm, he noticed a flow of silver hair fluttering against the wind. "Isn't that..." he walked up to the girl, who was sitting at the tree, staring into the night sky. Suddenly, the girl snapped her head around, startling Kamui with her stare.

"Oh." Lunar muttered before smiling. "It's only you, the Heretic."

"The Heretic?" Kamui felt offended. "I do have a name, you know."

"Sorry about that." the girl chuckled lightly. "May I have you name?"

"Kamui Saivas..." Kamui said, sitting down beside Lunar. "Your name is Lunar Soleini, right."

"That's right." Lunar smiled and resumed staring at the sky. "Kamui is it? Are you really a heretic as rumoured?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I've always thought that heretics are scarier looking." Lunar said slowly. "But you look pretty normal."

"I'm normal." Kamui muttered. "Just unlucky to have the blood running in my veins."

"I see." Lunar's expression saddened a little, before brightening again. "So, what bring you here?"

"My brother is snoring louder than a thunderclap." Kamui smiled sheepishly. "It's keeping me wide awake. What about you?"

"Roza always talks in her sleep. And she tends to suck blood unconsciously." Lunar giggled. "Guess we're in the same situation."

"Yeah..."

"Well well well." a new voice came from behind them, alerting the two. "What do we have here? It's not even the first day of school and you're already flirting, no less with the granddaughter of the headmistress. As expected of a heretic, don'tcha think, Crowya, Macreave."

"You..." Kamui recognised the voice, as three silhouettes approached them. "Litano's companions. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your class?""

"You know them?" Lunar asked. "Are they your friends?"

"Friends?" Makorov burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Lady Soleini. It is a misunderstanding." Crowya smirked. "We're intended to find and settle the bill with this heretic. But since he's here, it saves us the trouble of finding him."

"And so, Lady Soleini." Macreave mocked a bow. "Please stand aside, for we do not want to drag you into this ugly extermination."

"Prepare to be exterminated, heretic." Makorov pulled a rapier out from thin air, followed by Crowya pulling a lance from his palm, and lastly Macreave a pair of daggers from his sleeves.

"Stop this at once." Lunar stepped in front of them. "I will report you if you don't cease hostility."

"Oh my!" Makorov trembled in false fear, then smirked widely. "I'm so scared."

"What?" Lunar was taken aback by the unexpected reaction.

"Lunar, go back." Kamui stepped in front of her. "I'll handle them."

"Don't be stupid!" Lunar frowned. "There's no way you can take three of them at once."

"Just go!" Kamui raised his voice, still glaring at the three in front of him.

"I'll call for help." Lunar rushed back to the dorm. "Stay safe until then."

"Ah." Kamui turned to to fully face the three. "Now, it's just you, and me." he took a fighting stance, unarmed. "Come on, show me what you've got!"

* * *

_**Preview:**_

"What the hell happen here? Why are all this students injured?"

* * *

_**Author's(and Editor's) Notes:**_

RetardedFool: This is a looooooooong one...hope you enjoyed it.

Dreamers91: This is like the longest story we made hope you the readers enjoy it. R&R.


	3. The Heretic and the Team

_**Previously:**_

"You!" Goury pointed at her face. "Who else here has a red head, wearing a pair of shorts for uniform, keeping two handguns, and has a pair of milk jugs hanging from the front of her chest?"

* * *

_**Magicus Gakuen**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Heretic And The Team**_

"Come on." Kamui turned to the three as he took his stance, unarmed. "Show me what you've got."

"Oh?" Makorov smirked, swinging his rapier as he took stance. "So you're going to fight us, eh?"

"If it's a fight you want." Kamui clenched his fist tighter, eyeing his opponents intensely." It's a fight you get."

"A noble spirit, coming out from a heretic." Makorov spat on the ground. "Makes me want to puke."

"He chose fighting over surrender." Crowya twirled his lance in his hands. "Guess a simple extermination will be too easy for his pitiful life."

Kamui suddenly released his clenched fist and and drew a circle in the air, speeding into writing words within the circle. His hand jerked into a stop as a flying dagger almost nicked off his finger. "Not so fast." he looked up and saw Macreave smirking, holding only one to his daggers.

"Shit..." Kamui narrowly dodged a lunge from Crowya, who attempted to stab his face with the lance. _"There's not enough time interval!"_

"Like we're going to give a fair fight." Macreave charged at Kamui, stabbing him at his left biceps and adding four kicks into his chest. Kamui managed to block the first three kick when the last blow threw him into a tree. "You don't deserve to have one."

"We're here for an extermination." Makorov walked slowly towards the staggering Kamui, who pushed himself of the semi-shattered trunk. "Know your place and cease your resistance."

"Heh." Kamui jumped as the lance stabbed into the place where he was seconds ago. "If I can't fight with magic." he landed and stood on his stance. "Then I'll just beat you up with these fists of mine!" he charged at the three and all of the combatants roared their battle cries.

* * *

Lunar burst into the room, panting, and started shaking her room-mate, Rosa, at the same time screaming loudly. "Roza! Wake up!" she picked up a pillow and started assaulting Roza with repeated blows at her face. "Roza!"

"Ow! Ow! Owowow!" Roza flailed around from the assault and sat up on her bed. "What with you?" she yelled, glaring at Lunar's panicked face. "What's wrong?" Roza's expression softened immediately.

"Ka...Ka..." Lunar tried to form a proper sentence among her panting. "Help..."

"Slow down." Roza grabbed her shoulders tightly. "Take in a deep breath." Lunar did as she was told. "Now tell me what happened, slowly."

"It's Kamui." Lunar managed slowly. "He's being attacked by three students from Class B! Please help him!"

"Kamui?" Roza's eyes widened. "You mean that heretical Kamui?"

Lunar nodded quickly. "I was with him moments ago, until the three boys from Class B came, claiming that they were there to exterminate him and started attacking him out of the blue." she explained as slowly as she could. "Please help him!"

"You know..." Roza scratched her cheek. "Two girls can't exactly do much against three guys."

"Then find his brother!" Lunar begged continuously. "We really have to help him!"

"Why are you so concerned about him?" Roza asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you, his girlfriend?"

"NOW!" Lunar practically screamed into her friend's ear.

"Okay okay." Roza rubbed her ear and closed her eyes, focusing her concentration to her sense of smell.

"Well?" Lunar asked anxiously. "Did you find his brother?"

"Relax." Roza opened her eyes, smirking. "Found him."

"Let's go!" Lunar dragged the unprepared Roza behind her and made for Kamui's room.

"H-hey! Chill it, Lunar!" Roza stumbled under the pull on her shirt. "I can walk by myself!"

* * *

"Damn!" Makorov slid back from the impact. "This jerk is tough."

"As expected of a heretic." Macreave flipped backwards, landing beside him. "A monster indeed."

"Let's finish this quick." Makorov smirked evilly as he recovered from the blow dealt to him. "Soleini must have already called for help."

"You got it." Macreave sirked as well and charged at Kamui, who punched the thrust of Crowya's lance away and landed another punch at his face, throwing the latter away with brutal force.

* * *

"Flea bag!" Roza kicked the door open, waking Litano up immediately. "Wake up!"

"Ladies." litano rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Don't you understand the manner of knocking the door before entering?"

"Sorry about that." Roza apologised half-heartedly. "I'm looking for the bag of fleas."

"Fleas? You mean Goury?" Litano yawned and stretched himself, receiving a firm nod from the vampire. "Right there." he pointed at the small black bundle on the upper deck bed. Roza walked over to the top bunk and dragged Goury's puppy form out of the pillow by his tail.

"Uh?" Goury mumbled sleepily as he felt himself hanging upside-down with a tug on his tail. The feeling on his tail suddenly disappeared and he felt his head pile-drive soundly right onto the floor with the help of gravity. "OW!" he grabbed onto his head with his paws. Sitting up and glared into the glare of the culprit. "What the hell is wrong with you, leech?" he yelled. "What's with you dropping people on their heads just before they wake up?"

"Your brother..." Lunar started, trying her hardest not to panic. "Kamui is being attacked!"

"What?" Litano immediately woke up fully. "Come again?"

"What are you talking about?" Goury yawned loudly and rubbed his head, morphing back to his human form, wearing only a simple white shirt and a pair of black shorts. "Isn't he asleep over here?" he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the lower deck of the bunk bed.

"Have you turned stupid from the drop?" Roza slapped him at the back of his head. "Does this bed look occupied to you?" she grabbed Goury's head and made him faced the empty bed.

"Oh yeah." Goury stared at the bed, still half-asleep. "Where did he go?"

"Are you _actually_ listening?" Roza bent over the puppy with her hands on her hips. "Your brother is being attacked, flea bag!"

"Attacked?" Litano got out of his bed and grabbed his sword leaning at the side of his bed. "Where?"

"At the tree near the entrance of the dorm." Lunar said, nodding in confirmation. "Please help him!"

"Thanks for telling us." Litano nodded to Lunar and Roza. "Goury, Let's go!" he rushed through the door.

"Right behind you." Goury, fully awake, rushed after Litano in a blur.

"Those two are pretty fast." Roza muttered, before yawning sleepily. "Let's go back to our room."

"No." Lunar stated firmly. "We're following them."

"What?" Roza could not hide the surprise look on her face. "Why?"

"Just..." Lunar huffed angrily and dragged Roza behind her as she followed the two males. "Come on!"

* * *

"Da..mn..." Kamui panted, blood dripping from a deep cut on his right arm. He was heavily injured, having receiving several deep cuts on his body, and a gaping hole on his chest, blood flowing freely from it. "This is tougher...than I thought..."

"What the hell..." Crowya gripped his lance tighter, trembling a little. "I'm sure I hit his vital!" he growled. "How can he still stand?"

"You didn't." Macreave was panting from the fight. "He managed to avoid the fatal hits. What do you say, Makorov?"

"Not bad, heretic." Makorov smirked, wiping blood off his lips before spitting some onto the ground. "You're persistence, just like a cockroach."

"Heh." Kamui smirked as well, stabling his panting. "At least a cockroach like me understand the meaning of life better than you."

"What?" Makorov charged at Kamui, realising that he was insulted. "Insolent fool! I'll make your death a harsh one!"

"Ugh!" Kamui grunted as Crowya was already behind him, stabbing his lance into the right side of his torso, and locking him in place. He caught a glimpse of Macreave already beside him and managed to grab his wrists, twisting the daggers out of his hands and thrust a kick into his solar plexus. The kick was strong enough to throw Macreave several feet off the ground and metres away. A flash of metal swiped by his eyes. Kamui looked up and saw Makorov already thrusting his rapier towards his chest. Suddenly, time seemed to slow down completely.

"_Shit!" _Kamui though as he watched the sharp metal tip closing in to his heart. _"I can't move! Is this...going to be the end of me?"_

"Don't you dare!" A raging voice rang out as a rolling figure slammed into Makorov's sword, deflecting it away with a loud sound of metal clashing.

"What?" Makorov stumbled sideways from the impact and spun around in order to stable himself. "Who's there?"

"What the...?" Kamui heard a thud followed by Crowya grunting in pain behind him. "His friends are here!" Macreave yelled from afar.

"Dude!" Goury's voice rang from behind him. "Hang in there!"

"Goury?" Kamui grunted. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Goury rounded his brother and stood in front of him. "Damn..." he surveyed the wounds. "You were totally trashed."

"Hey.." Kamui chuckled softly, wincing in pain. "It's three against one. What do you think?"

"Beats me." Goury shrugged. "I'm not the one being trashed." he gripped the head of the lance. "Grit your teeth. You're not going to feel very good about this." he started tugging the lance.

"Argh!" Kamui growled in pain. "Watch it, stupid!"

"Bear with it." Goury tugged harder on the lance and wrenched it out, causing a pained scream from Kamui. "There, it's out."

"It...hurts..." Kamui forced through his gritted teeth. "How stupid...can you get?"

"Uh huh..." Goury just shrugged, seconds before he was tackled from behind by Crowya. "Goury!" Kamui yelled and winced in pain again as his younger brother was thrown away with a kick.

"Oh you bastard!" Goury's angered voice rang out. "I'll slaughter you!"

"Goury...-Ugh!" Kamui gripped his gaping wound. A shadow hovered over him, and Kamui looked up to see Macreave smirking down to him.

"Getting tired?" Macreave sneered, holding the daggers loosely in his hands. "Then get some sleep, for eternity." he stabbed down at the man, only to be stopped by a strong grip of a hand which shot out from nowhere. Macreave looked up along the arm to see a pair of blood red irises glaring right at him.

"Scram, human." Roza growled in a mixture of a hybrid of voices, a pair of sharp fangs protruded from her lips.

* * *

"Why are you doing this, Makorov?" Litano questioned as he deflected the sword thrusts and flipped backwards

"This is all for you, Lord Thunderia!" Makorov replied, anger showing clearly in his voice. "That heretic has already tainted your nobility!"

"Don't you 'nobility' me." Litano growled. "What is your true motive?"

"There no true motive for this!"

"Oh really?" Litano took his stance with his sword held near his head. "Try a better lie."

"Tch!" Makorov clicked his tongue, and started snickering loudly.

"What's so funny?" Litano gripped the handle of his sword tighter, as Makorov's snickering grew into a full blown laughter.

"I guess finding me out is pretty simple." Makorov ceased his laughter, keeping his smirk. "Yes, your suspicion is confirmed. I've always hated you, to the point that I wanted to kill you."

"What?" Litano narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "You wanted to kill me?"

"What gives you the right to be the next heir?" Makorov's smirk twisted into a scowl. "Calling you 'Lord' day and night. I've had enough of it! You, who's suppose to be the most skilled and powerful swordsman of the Thunderia clan going into Class F? You are the disgrace to our clan!"

"Being in Class F doesn't mean disgrace." Litano muttered dangerously. "I don't want to be the next heir of the clan. I'll gladly give you the position. You are as strong as me, or maybe even stronger. So why are you so hateful against me?"

"You're chosen as the heir, not me." Makorov raised his rapier. "The conversation between us is done. I'll gladly to have you dead." he charged forward with a sword thrust.

"Makorov!" Litano roared as he deflected the thrust and spun his own blade at his opponent.

* * *

Goury flipped back from a swipe kick, landing into a crouch and pounced off, right back at Crowya who responded by jumping just out of the range from Goury's heel drop kick. Goury then quickly followed up with a spin, thrusting his the other heel at Crowya's face. Crowya crossed his arms in front of his face, blocking blow. The impact pushed him back several feet, the soles of his shoes dragging dust.

"Bastard..." Crowya growled as he pulled a lance out from thin air. "I'll kill you!" he spun the lance in his hand, and stabbed the space where Goury stood seconds ago. "What?"

"A human can never beat a werewolf when it comes to speed!" Goury's voice rang from beside him. Corwya snapped his head towards his left, seeing Goury charging towards him in a blur. "I'll pay you back, for what you've done to my brother!" Goury twisted around, using his momentum, and spun a heel thrust at Crowya.

Crowya had already anticipated the attack and blocked it with his lance, before spinning it and slamming the shaft into Goury's face, throwing him away with the heavy strike. "_**Hammer of Thunder, Blade of Lightning.**_" Crowya slammed the tip of the lance into the ground and chanted with a delayed echo. "_**Assist me in passing Judgement upon the Fiend before Me.**_" his lance started powering up and exploded with a layer of electricity around it. "_**Savage Lightning!**_" he spun the sparking lance to the underside his arm, and pounced off at Goury.

Goury recovered as he spun his legs around, using the momentum to pull himself into a crouching position. "What the hell?" he rubbed his sore face. "That was some hit." he cleared his vision, just to see Crowya already in front of him, his lance in the motion of stabbing him. "Shit!"

* * *

Lunar stifled a squeal as an explosion not far away, where Goury and Crowya disappeared to, rang throughout the night. Kamui gritted his teeth, his eyes closed, as he continued inscribing texts on his right arm. "Kamui..." Lunar whispered, unsure of her position whether to help or to stay guard.

"One more minute." Kamui replied, still inscribing painfully into his arm. "Just one more minute."

* * *

"Is that all?" Macreave smirked as Roza slid backwards from the impact she received. "I've always thought that vampires are 'S' classed demons." Roza hissed at the comment. "Maybe you're an exceptional case."

"Cocky human." Roza's hybrid voice shook in rage, as she gripped the handguns in her hands tightly.

"Hey hey." Macreave smirked wider, twirling the daggers in his fingers. "Didn't you hear what the headmistress said this morning? You should treat me as equal."

"Shut up." Roza hissed, pointing her guns at Macreave. "You've already crossed the line by attacking someone who's considered equal as you."

"Him?" Macreave forced a chuckle, glancing at Kamui. "Heretics are never equal to others. As a Pureblood, you should understand that well enough, Roza Rilyde." he crossed his daggers and tapped them lightly against each other. "_**Hammer of Thunder, Blade of Lightning.**_" he chanted with a delayed echo. "_**Assist me in delivering Judgement upon the Fiend before me.**_" The daggers started crackling up with electricity. "_**Savage, Lightning!**_" he charged at Roza in stunning speed, managing to slice Roza's arm before her reaction kicked in.

Roza hissed in pain and spun around, facing Macreave and firing rapid shots at the young man. _"Artemis! Asmodeus! Please lend me your strength!" _her thought screamed as she flipped above Macreave's second charge, the guns glowing a faint red aura. "Blood..." she aimed at her opponent. "Rain!" she pulled the trigger in rapid quick succession, firing off a torrent of bullets at Macreave.

"Roza!" Lunar yelped, watching her friend's battle. "Kamui..." she turned to the chanting man.

"Ten more seconds!" Kamui replied, inscribing the last of the texts.

"Like I'll let you!" Makorov broke free from the cross-lock of swords with Litano, and slashed him across the chest. "_**Hammer of Thunder, Blade of Lightning!**_" he kicked Litano at the chest, right into the wound, throwing him against the nearest tree, and charged at Kamui. "_**Grant me power to deliver Justice upon the Fiend before me!**_" he threw his rapier into the air and clapped his hands together. "_**Lightning, Serpent!**_" the rapier stopped in the air and pointed at Kamui, a blast of lightning strike shot down from the sky and hit the blade, surrounding it with an explosion. Makorov formed his hand into a blade and charged at Kamui, sharply followed by the rapier behind him, sparkling with electricity. "Die, Heretic!"

"No!" Lunar stepped in front of Kamui and held her hands out, attempting to stop the attack with her body.

"Lunar!" Macreave took the opportunity of Roza's distraction and sliced another gaping wound into her arm. "Bastard!" she hissed as slammed her knee at his face, dragging him into the ground.

"Shit..." Litano stood up, only to fall to his knees in pain. "No!"

"I must..." Kamui pulled something out from a portal of shadow that appeared behind him. "Protect her!"

"**And so, you shall.**"

* * *

A large explosion erupted, waking up all of the residents of the dormitories at the area. "What the hell is going on?" Rizelk climbed out of his bed and pulled on his coat, grumbling under his breath. "There are people trying to sleep." he opened the door of his room to see students rushing out of their rooms, running towards main door of the dorm. Curious, he grabbed one of the students running past him. "What's going on?"

"There's a fight going on just outside of our dorm, sir." the student replied. "You should come too." he dragged Rizelk behind him.

"A fight?" Rizelk followed the student out of the dorm. "Someone better have a good explanation of what's going on."

* * *

Makorov smirked, knowing that he had definitely landed a clean hit. As the dust cleared, his smirk turned to that of a shocked expression. "What...the...hell?" the blade of his rapier was grinding sparks against a piece of black metal. The dust began to clear away, revealing a shape of a black Katana, held by an arm with unknown texts inscribed into it. "How is that suppose to happen?" Makorov yelled as he tried to press his blade forward.

"You have the strength, and you have your belief in it." Kamui muttered lowly, pushing Makorov away with a swing of his katana. "But your arrogance is the one that's holding you back."

"What did you say?" Makorov flipped back and landed into his crouching stance. He spun his rapier and gripped it tightly in his hand. "A heretic talking about arrogance? Don't make me laugh!" Makorov smirked widely. "I'll show you, that I'm worthy of being the heir of the Thunderia clan, that I'm the greatest swordsman of Thunderia!"

"Then, allow me to show you..." Kamui held the katana beside his head, the tip pointed at Makorov. "What it feels like, to be Goury after he managed to piss me off."

"What?" Goury's voice rang out from a direction. "Dude! That technique? You've gotta be kidding!" another explosion erupted from the direction of his voice. "Oh shit you! Stop shooting me!"

"Then die!" Crowya's voice replied, followed by another crackled of electricity. "_**Lightning, Izuna!**_"

"Shit!" Goury back-stepped from Crowya, who suddenly sped towards him and grabbed his arm from behind him. "What the-? Fuck!"

"Heh."Crowya smirked as he stomped the ground and shot off upward, pulling Goury along by his arms. "Prepare to feel your skull getting crushed. That is, if you're still alive." they stopped high into the air and began to drop, spinning, head-first towards the ground.

"I will not die here!" Goury roared as his pupils sharpened along with his nails. "I'll-!" the explosion of him landing head first into the ground cut his sentence off.

"Sorry, werewolf." Crowya walked out of the dust from the explosion, a smirk on his face as he dusted himself. "But you're not strong enough to live in this world."

"Goury!" Litano struggled to stand, holding his wound to keep them from splitting apart.

"Lord Thunderia." Crowya walked to Litano and stopped in front of him. "I must ask you to step down now. I don't want to hurt you."

"And hurting my friends justify what you've done?" Litano growled, gripping his sword and pointing it at Crowya. "Where is your pride as a Thunderia?"

"My pride as a Thunderia is that I answer the challenge with everything I've got." Crowya stated seriously. "Even if it means, killing my friends." He spun his lance and pointed at Litano. "Now, Lord Thunderia, my question to you is." he smirked. "Where does your loyalty lies."

"My loyalty..." Litano stabbed his blade into the ground and pushed himself up slowly, using it as a crutch. "Lies in my beliefs."

"Is that so?" Corwya spun his lance and pulled back to his stance. "Then that's too bad." he noticed something and sidestepped, seconds just before Goury slammed a crater into where he stood moments ago. "Oh? You're still alive." it was more of a statement than a question.

"Never..." Goury growled deeply. "Underestimate a werewolf's stamina." the irises of his eyes started to glow silvery. Black fur started to grow from his body, his face elongating into that of a wolf's head. He canine fangs grew and sharpened even more than they used to be.

"Is that, a challenge?" Crowya smirked, watching the transformation take place before him. "Thunderia is pretty well-known for exterminating monsters as well, you know."

"Really?" Goury muttered a deep growl, his transformation complete. "Then let's see how good you are." He howled into the night sky.

"No! Goury!" Litano yelled, wincing in pain. "He's not lying! You'll be killed!"

"Heh!" Crowya smirked, and charged at Goury. "_**Savage, Lightning!**_" His lance powered up and sparkled with electricity.

Goury phased out of vision, just before Crowya thrust his stab out at him. "What?" Crowya scanned around, searching for the werewolf's presence. "Where the hell did he go?" A sudden realisation hit him and he held his lance horizontally above his head, just in time as a pawed heel slammed into the shaft of the lance, the strong force exploding a crater into the ground under him.

"A Speed-Type Werewolf." Crowya glared up at the lean built above him, which continued stomping its hind-paws, from mid-air, into the shaft of his lance, each time crushing him deeper into the crater. "That explains the disappearing."

"That skill!" Litano noticed a cloak of black mist shrouding Goury's form. "That's the renowned skill..."

"Black Wind." Crowya finished the sentence. "An enhancement skill used by Alfaro Wolfbayne against the dragonkind during The Invasion." He swung his lance, pushing his opponent away.

Goury slid back from the fall and stood back up, crossing his forearms in front of him. "My name is Goury." he announced loudly. "I'm the son of the great warrior Alfaro Wolfbayne."

* * *

"As...expected...of a vampire." Macreave smirked softly, his body riddled with bullet holes. "Even Savage Knives did not deal any significant damage to you."

"I refrained from hitting your vitals." Roza spun the guns on her finger and slide them back into the holsters. "Get yourself healed and never find us again."

"Keh..." Macreave closed his eyes and dropped to his knees, falling face-first into the ground, surrounded by dozens of daggers lodged to the ground. "You're...strong..."

"Ow!" Roza winced as the pain from the wounds on her body began to kick in. "That guy was some serious business." she started licking the wound on her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. Clashes of metal caught her attention and she glanced up to see a heated battle between Kamui and Makorov.

"Not bad, not bad at all!" Makorov laughed among the clashes. "Now you gave me one more reason to crush you!"

"Keh!" Kamui deflected most of the slashes and stabs. "Lunar!" He yelled at the stunned girl behind him. "Get away from here! I can't fight fully when I'm protecting someone!"

"But...but..."

"_**Anaconda, Crush.**_" Makorov stabbed his rapier into the ground, cracking the surface. Instantly, a wall of spikes exploded from the cracks, surrounding the two at their sharp tips."Like I'll give you the chance to run." he smirked, pulling the rapier out from the ground.

"Tsk! Cunning bastard..." Kamui guarded tightly. "Lunar, I'll clear a path for you. Use the chance to run."

"What about you?" Lunar gripped his left sleeve tightly.

"I'll be fine." Kamui glanced sideways at her. "Just go." he raised the katana above his head. "_**Hope of the Light, Despair of the Darkness.**_" he started chanting, his voice echo distorted. "_**Two faces of a Coin, Six faces of a Dice.**_"pitch black shadows began to surround him, avoiding Lunar at the same time. "_**Gambit, Shadow of the Crescent Moon.**_" he pulled the blade towards the ground, sending a blast of shock wave forward, destroying the rows of spikes in front of him.

"Lunar!" Roza appeared at the other end of the trench within the spikes. Kamui grabbed Lunar by her waist and threw the girl towards the vampire, earning a frightened scream from the girl. Roza grunted as Lunar's body slammed into her, pushing her back several steps. "Lunar, you alright?" Roza slowly lowered her friend to the ground.

"Y-yeah..." Lunar tried to calm herself from the adrenaline. "I'm fine..." she turned and faced the fight within the spikes. "Kamui..."

* * *

Goury spun in the air, landing on his hind legs and sliding back. A deep growl emitted from his throat as he glared up at Crowya. "That's it?" Crowya smirked, twirling his lance in his hand.

"Bastard..." Goury charged at Crowya in a blur, throwing a punch at his face. Crowya blocked the punch with the shaft of his lance, his shoes grinding into the ground beneath him.

"Yes, that's more like it." Crowya smirked, continuing his provoke at the werewolf. "That's how a werewolf should fight."

"RAWR!" Goury roared and charged at Crowya again, primitive instinct began to take over his conscious. "I'll rip you apart!" the nails on his claws growing longer as he swiped down at Crowya.

"Goury!" Litano yelled, trying to snap the boy out of his craze. "It's a trap!"

"Too late." Crowya smirked as his lance found it way into Goury's torso, stabbing out from his back. "One down." his smirk widened as he attempted to pull the lance out of the body, only to be stopped by a clawed hand grabbing tightly at the lance, and another hand gripping painfully into his shoulder. "What?"

"Didn't you hear what I've said?" Goury actually smirked, as blood began to flow out between his canine teeth. "Never underestimate a werewolf's stamina." he gripped tighter into Crowya's shoulder, drawing blood. "Linato!"

"_**Thunderia Final Death, Lethal Strike, Level One.**_" Linato appeared behind Crowya, slowly sheathing his sword. "**_Lightning, Vibration of the Sacred Moon._**"

Goury noticed several cuts began to appear on his arms and pushed Crowya away from him, at the same time pulling the lodged lance out from his body.

Linato turned to face the falling Crowya and clicked his fingers at him, his face expressionless as a bolt of lightning crashed down onto the fallen fighter. "Forgive me, my brethren." he closed his eyes and turned away.

"That was...something." Goury smirked as he fell onto his back, reverting to his human-shaped silhouette, his consciousness fading out.

"You did a good job as well." Linato smiled painfully, dropping to his knees.

* * *

"_**Gambit, Dragon Fang of the Shadow.**_" Kamui slashed through the air, throwing several sharp airwaves at Makorov. Makorov smirked as he deflected some of the airwaves away, and dodged others. He then charged forward, his rapier pointed at a stabbing position. Kamui deflected the stab and spun around, spinning a reverse roundhouse kick towards Makorov's head.

Makorov raised his arm, blocking the roundhouse, and was flung away by the force. He dug the soles of his boots into the ground, forcing himself to stop inches before a spike. "Tsk." he gritted his teeth, and growled. "I've taken too much time." his arms started to sparkle with electricity. "Playtime's over." he rose his left hand into the sky. "_**Lightning, Distortion.**_" a cage of electricity formed around Kamui, trapping him in it. "_**Warp!**_" a bolt of lightning blasted from the sky and slammed onto the cage, muting Kamui's scream with its thunderclap.

The cage entrapping Kamui dispersed shortly after the bolt of lightning, revealing charred marks on the ground, but no sign of Kamui. Makorov glared around, searching for the missing man. "Where the hell did he go?"

"_**Gambit,**_" Kamui's voice echoed from behind him. Makorov immediately felt a force, a punch to his back, lifting him off the ground. The shock of the punch to his spine paralysed him as he heard, "_**Crescent Fang of the Blood Shadow.**_" Kamui slashed across his opponent's back, leaving a long trail of crimson mist as the katana disappeared into thin air.

"Damn...it..." Makorov cursed, as his consciousness began to fade away. "I...will...remember this..."blood exploded out from the cut on his back and he fell to the ground.

"I did it..." Kamui smiled as the inscription on his arm faded away. "I did it at last..." he fell onto the ground face-first, groaning in exhaustion.

"Kamui!" Lunar rushed to the fallen man. "Are you all right? "

"Barely..."

"Hang in there." Lunar slowly rolled Kamui over to his back. "The instructors will be here soon."

"Thank you..." Kamui smiled tiredly. "You know...you really do look cute when I look at you up close..."

"Wha-wha-wha-what?" Lunar almost screamed, only to see Kamui closing his eyes. "H-Hey! Don't die on me!"

"Relax." Linato said as he approached the two, supported by Roza. "He's only out cold."

"Re-Really?" Lunar sighed in relief. "He look so..."

"Say no more." Linato sat beside them, as Roza strolled over to the passed-out Goury. "Just wait for him to wake up."

Lunar smiled at him, and turned to Kamui's sleeping face. "Thank you." she whispered, a slight tint of pink hanging on her cheeks.

Suddenly, Roza's girlie scream caught their attention. "Die, filthy mutt! Die!" they turned and saw her stomping on what appeared to be in the shape of Goury's hair, her eyes glowing red.

"I'm not even going to imagine what happened." Both Lunar and Linato sighed in unison.

* * *

"So, are you trying to say that this is just a normal brawling?" a stern-faced instructor yelled, pointing at the ruins on the space in front of the dorm.

"Well..." one of the students in front of him scratched her cheek. "Those three _did_ attack our classmates."

"I know self-defending is a good thing, but this?" another instructor picked up a charred rock, which crumbled through his fingers. "Isn't this too much?"

"I agree that our argument got a little too rough." Linato spoke up. He stood beside Rizelk, white bandages wrapped on his arms, and supported by a crutch. "I apologise on the behalf of my clan."

"Makorov, it was said that you three started the attack." Rizelk turned to the boy, who was also bandaged up in various parts of his body. "Is that true?"

"Yes, sir." Makorov replied simply with his head bowed.

"May I ask why?"

"It was a simple quarrel at first." Makorov said, his head still bowed. "But it snowballed into a fight before we knew it."

"Then that's settled." Rizelk suddenly smiled. "They just had an argument. Maybe, fighting is too much." he turned to other instructors. "Well, let's just have them receive some detention."

"Rizelk!" the female instructor glared at him. "You're being too soft to the students."

"Well, technically..." Rizelk's smiled turned into a grin. "School hasn't officially started yet, so letting them off lightly this time won't be too inconvenient for the academy, right?"

"Rizelk..." the other instructors facepalmed.

"Alright guys." Rizelk turned to his students. "Let's head back to our dorm, we still have half of the week left and I want all of you to be prepared for the semester." he ushered his class towards the direction of their dormitory, leaving Makorov with the other instructors,who brought him back to the medical centre of the academy.

"Linato." Rizelk put a hand on Linato's shoulder. "I know those three are from your clan, so I won't ask why you for the reason behind your fights." he put a thumb up at the boy. "But I have to say, that was a pretty good fight."

"You saw the fight, didn't you?"

"Pretty much." Rizelk grinned.

* * *

"Erm..." Kamui was sweating bullets on his forehead. "Miss Mirona?"

"Yes?" a young woman dressed in a white cloak smiled at him sweetly. "What is it, Kamui dear?"

"Er..." Kamui glanced sideways at the edge of his bed. "What are you doing?" he edged away from the spoon of food approaching his mouth.

"Can't you see, Kamui dear?" the woman, Mirona, the school infirmary nurse, pushed the spoonful of food at him. "I'm feeding you."

"I can feed myself, Miss Mirona." Kamui quickly rejected. "I'm left-handed." he held his uninjured left arm up, reaching for the spoon.

"Oh no, Kamui dear." Mirona held the spoon away, out of Kamui's reach. "I can't allow a severely injured patient feed himself."

"You're having it easy dude." Goury's slurred words came from the bed beside Kamui. "I have to drink through my teeth." he sat up on his bed, revealing his face looking worse than a disfigured prune.

"Seriously, what the hell happened to you?" Kamui asked, pushing the spoon away from his face again. "I don't think you've fought that hard in the fight, and you look worse than ether of us."

"Seriously, I don't know." Goury replied sarcastically. "No one told me _anything_. I suspect it's the leech with a pair of milk jugs."

"I'm not a leech and I don't have a pair of jugs, flea bag." Roza hissed from the door, with Lunar standing in front of her. "Say that again and I'll disfigure you more than you already are."

"That again and I'll disfigure you more than you already are." Goury echoed the vampire, earning a hard punch at his face.

"Kamui, I'm here with some fruits." Lunar held up a basket of fruits. "I wanted to thank you."

"It's alright." Kamui grinned, pushing the spoon away from his face the umpteen times. "I can't leave a little lady at the lurch alone, right."

"Little lady..." Lunar burst into a blush of red and quickly placed the basket of fruits on the desk beside Kamui's bed before rushing out of the room, covering her face with her hands.

"Whoa!" Roza stumbled from being knocked by the girl. "Lunar?" she ran after her friend. "Lunar, wait up!"

"Huh?" Kamui raised an eyebrow, watching Lunar's and Roza's departure. "What's wrong with her?"

"Who knows." Goury wiped the blood off his nose. "Maybe it's what you said?"

"What did I say?"

"Let's not worry about the details." Linato limped into the room on a crutch. "I'm back."

"How did it go?" Goury asked, fixing his jaws.

"The usual. They ask questions, I answer questions."

"That's good." Kamui sighed in relief. "No can you guys do me a favour?"

"What?"

"My butt itches." Kamui grimaced uncomfortably.

"Let me have the honour to do that, Kamui dear." Mirona clasped her hands together. "I'll be gentle."

"M-Miss Mirona?" Kamui exploded into sweating profusely again, as he tried to back away from the nurse. "You're still here?"

"Don't worry, don't worry." Mirona smiled sweetly, _too sweetly_. "I will be gentle."

"Goury? Linato?" Kamui started to plea. "Help?"

"Peaceful, don'tcha think?" Goury feigning ignorant Kamui's plea.

"Yeah." Linato agreed, ignoring the plea as well. "Peaceful, indeed."

* * *

_**Preview:**_

"That's the guys we've been hearing about, right?"

"It seems so. It is rumoured that one of them is a heretic."

"Is that so? Not that I care..."

*Giggle* "Are you sure about that? I'd bet that you'll find him for a fight soon."

"Maybe...maybe not..."

* * *

RetardedFool: Another loooooooong one! Hope you've enjoyed it

Dreamers91: This is one hell of a ride and I would like you readers to give some ideas. R&R.

RetardedFool: They've read already, they just need to review it. XP


	4. The Heretic and the Class

_**Previously:**_

"You're chosen as the heir, not me." Makorov raised his rapier. "The conversation between us is done. I'll gladly have you dead." he charged forward with a sword thrust.

* * *

_**Magicus Gakuen**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Heretic And The Class**_

"How long are you going to stare at the mirror for?" Kamui's voice echoed through the door of the bath room. "It's going to explode from staring back at your ugly face!"

"Shut up!" Goury yelled back, irritated, as he straightened his necktie. "I'm just making sure my face isn't as bad as it looked when it was wrapped up!"

"Makes no difference to me!" Kamui kicked the door lightly and went back to his desk in the room, sitting on the chair. "You still look ugly!"

"I kinda agree with that." Linato's voice echoed, chuckling. He was lying on his bed, staring up at the bottom of the bunk bed above him.

"You guys are crude!" Goury yelled again. "I'm cute! And fluffly!" he walked out of the bathroom, pointing to himself.

"Only you think of yourself as that." Kamui threw a thick book at Goury, hitting him squarely in the face. "That's a whole new level of being thick-skinned."

"Agreed." Linato chuckled, entering the bathroom. "I'll be done in a couple of minutes."

"I'll be outside." Kamui opened the door to the hallway. "I kinda needed some air."

"Sure, we'll meet you outside." Linato closed the door. "I'll drag Goury along."

"Heh." Kamui smirked and closed the door as well, leaving Goury alone, and groaning in pain.

Kamui wandered down the hallway, narrowly dodging students who were running around, attempting to reach from one end of the dorm to the other in the shortest amount of time possible. He stopped at the stairs, staring at the pair in front of him, who were staring back at him.

Lunar gave a quick huff and strolled down the stairs without a second look at Kamui. Roza gave a quick, apologetic wave to Kamui and ran after her friend, calling out to her, leaving the man confused on the spot he was standing. "What...did I do?"

"Dude! Aren't you supposed to be outside already?" Goury walked up to him from behind. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"None of your business, stupid." Kamui frowned at Goury's nosiness.

"What's wrong, Kamui?" Linato asked as well, standing beside Goury with a grin.

"Well..." Kamui sighed, scratching his head. "Lunar has been avoiding me for a week. I was wondering why."

"About that..." Goury and Linato glanced at each other, surprised. "Do you remember anything, like you said something to her, after the fight with the three?"

"After the fight with the three?" Kamui raised an eyebrow. "Nope, not really. The only thing I remember is that I'm in a bed and Miss Mirano trying to feel me up."

"So you really don't remember what happened." Linato stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?"

"You told Lunar in her face that she's really cute before you went out cold." Goury cut in before Linato could reply. "That's what the leech told me."

"Erm...come again?" Kamui tried to catch the words from Goury.

"You idiot!" Linato grabbed Goury into a headlock. "We're not suppose to tell him that!"

"I...said that to her?" Kamui went mumbling to himself. "No! No! Nonononono! No way in hell! I just knew her! And I said that?"

"Great! Now you've gone and made him depressed." Kinato tightened the headlock, earning a pained grunt from Goury. "Didn't Roza specifically instructed us not to tell him?"

"Really?" Goury looked up, a questioning look on his face. "I didn't hear about that."

"You fool!" Linato released Goury's head and kicked him in the face, throwing him at a nearby wall.

* * *

"Why...Why did I say that?" Kamui mumbled to himself in a zombified manner. "Why the hell did I say that to her?"

"Oh come on, Kamui." Linato walked up to the man from behind, tapping a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like it indicates that she hates you, right?"

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kamui turned and grabbed Linato by his shirt collar, glaring right at his eyes.

"Er...erm..." Linato glanced worried at the feral boy standing beside them. "A little help here?" he mouthed to Goury.

"Come on dude." Goury grinned widely. "Why don't you just apologise to her?" he snickered. "After all, it's just a misunderstanding, right?"

Linato stared at Goury, amazed at his ability to adapt to the situation.

"Yeah! You're right!" Kamui agreed quickly. "That should do. It's just a misunderstanding." the young man lightened up considerably. "Yes, misunderstanding, correct. And then I'll apologise to her." he started mumbling to himself, releasing Linato at the same time.

"That was something." Linato whispered to Goury after pushing himself off the ground, dusting himself. "How did you do it?"

"Years of experience." Goury replied smugly with a grin.

"Sometimes," Linato shook his head, sighing. "Even I don't know whether you're a total idiot or a complete genius."

"What the hell was that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind what I said."

The three walked slowly and silently towards the gate of the academy, Kamui still having his gloomy mask hanging on his face. Finally, Goury could not stand the gloomy silence.

"You still don't look like yourself." Linato spoke up before Goury took the chance. "Give yourself a chance."

"How can I?" Kamui almost screamed at Linato's face. "I mean, what I did to her! It's unforgivable!" he slapped his face into his palm.

"I do think she will understand." Linato smiled, tapping on Kamui shoulder again. "I mean, she was the one who took care of you the night you were unconscious."

"Yeah!" Goury cut in, grinning. "She's most probably just shy."

"Bullshit!" Kamui hammered him on his head, leaving a large bump on Goury's skull. "That's the biggest bullshit in the world."

"Ow..."

Linato chuckled as they passed through the gates, Goury holding the bump on his head, and Kamui fuming. Murmurings from around caught their attention as they walked down the hallway towards their class.

"Hey, aren't those three freshmen from Class F, the ones beat up the other freshmen from Class B?"

"You're right! The Class F Demons. I've heard that those from Class B were attacked with their back turned. Such cowardly ways of winning a fight."

"Really? Then I guess that the students from Class F are nothing more than cowards then."

"No freaking way! I've heard that they challenged Class B heads on. It was a fight fought fair and square."

"Well, it's most probably they wanted to show off their supremacy to the others."

"That's not what I've heard!"

Linato, Kamui, and Goury continued walking towards their classroom, trying and failing to ignore the murmurs of gossips around them. Goury glanced around, completely oblivious to the gossips directed about them, only to grabbed at the collar and chucked through the door he almost missed by Kamui.

"Okay guys." Kamui said as the three of them stopped at the door. "From the gate to this classroom, I've been hearing nothing but gossips about our fights."

"Really?" Goury started grinning. "That's cool!"

"You fool!" Linato slapped Goury at the back of his head. "They are not complimenting us at all!"

"Hey." Goury rubbed his sore head. "At least we're well-known around here."

"A fool through and through." Linato pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning in frustration. "What's your opinion on this, Kamui?"

The said man sighed deeply. "Let's get to our seats." he muttered, just loud enough for the other two to hear. "I'm used to listening."

"Ah." Linato walked up to the back of the class, followed by the brothers, who failed to notice intense glare at their direction.

At the other end of the hallway, a male student with spiky red hair, dressing sloppy in his uniform, crossing his arms on his chest, leaning against the window just outside of Class A, was glaring at the trio just before they entered the class. Beside him stood another student, a petite girl with long, jet black hair, and holding a thick, aged book under her arms. A black cloak draped over her female school uniform, her lips thinned into a smile as she faced the boy at the window.

"That's the guys I've been hearing about, right?" the red-headed spiky asked, his voice impassive as he unfolded his arms and stuffed his hands into the pockets.

"It seems so." the girl replied, her smiled remaining. "And one of them seems to be the rumoured heretic."

"Heretic, huh?" the spiky muttered monotonously. "Not that I should give a damn."

The girl giggled softly upon the words. "Are you sure?" she asked, even though the answer was already in her mind. "I'd bet that you'll find him for a fight soon."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Such inconsistency." the girl said, her voice remaining soft. "You should be firm with your decision."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Goury yelled as the three entered the classroom, earning confused stares from the other students. "It's a good day today, isn't it?"

"Stop being a fool." Linato muttered under his breath. "You're embarrassing us.'

"You know..." Kamui pushed past his brother. "Sitting down quietly for once won't kill you."

"Really?" Goury said, quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't know that."

"You're being a total ass-..." Kamui stopped as he turned around, frozen under a harsh glare from a girl behind Goury, none other than Lunar Soleini. "Er...hi?"

Lunar quickly turned and strolled towards her seat, sitting down in one fluid movement, followed by Roza who had already slapped Goury at the back of his head and a gentle pat on Kamui's shoulder.

"Dude..." Goury began.

"Not a freaking word from you, stupid." Kamui silenced Goury with a scalding glare. "And I mean it."

"Okay..." Goury raised both of his hands in a surrendering motion. "Keeping quiet."

Back at their seats, Roza suddenly came up with an idea to tease her best friend. Inching closer to Lunar, Roza whispered her thoughts quietly. "Why are you glaring?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lunar faced her with a frown. "I'm not glaring at Kamui!"

"Who said anything about Kamui?" Roza smirked, pleased with her work, as Lunar's face began to light up with a deep, heavy blush. "Do you really miss him that much?"

"Just...shut up!" Lunar fought to keep her blush down, failing miserably. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh ho~?" Roza smirked evilly. "You can lie to me, but you can never lie to your-!" her words were cut short when Lunar suddenly grabbed her vest collars and pulled their faces to less than an inch apart. Roza gulped as Lunar smiled, shadow casted over her eyes.

"Roza, if you say anything, and I mean anything..." Lunar said, or more likely, threatened, with an extremely sweet voice. "Let's just say, you'll think three times before talking about it, right?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Roza resisted the urge to gulp another time as Lunar released her collars. _"Scary!"_ she thought as she straightened her uniform vest collar and neck tie. _"I guess I've to talk to the flea bag and Linato. Time to plan a way to help these two clear their misunderstanding."_

"Roza, are you planning on something?" Lunar's sweet voice reached her again.

"Ye-...I mean no!" Roza quickly defended herself. "I mean, why should I even plan on something in class, right?" she laughed sheepishly.

"Good." Lunar smiled sweetly before turning to the front of the class, leaving Roza slumped into her chair and sighing in relief.

* * *

Rizelk entered the classroom just as the low chime of the bell rang throughout the academy. The students in the class were either chatting among each other or doing their own stuffs, failing to acknowledged the presence of their instructor.

"Okay guys, time to..." Rizelk took in a deep breath. "Shut up!" he voice bellowed through the class, freezing the student with shock. "And listen." he ended with a cheerful smile.

Seeing the students still frozen in shock, Rizelk could not help but chuckled. "That always works." his chuckle loosened the atmosphere as the students began to scatter back to their seats silently. "Okay guys, a very good morning to you."

The body of the class stood from their seats and bowed. "Good morning, Mister Rizelk(Goury: Rizelk)." and sat back down.

"Goury." Rizelk stared at the boy, offended. "How did you greet me just now?"

"Huh?' Goury stood up. "Er...Good morning Rizelk?"

"Goury..." Rizelk sighed, the first day of school and he already had a problem child in his class. "I'm your instructor, not your friend."

"Er...is there a difference?"

"Yes, a big one."

"Can I just call you Rizelk?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Okay, Rizelk."

A small piece of chalk suddenly exploded in front of Goury's face, temporary blinding him. "Ah! I'm blind!" Goury screamed as he fell to the ground and started rolling around. "I'm blind! I'm being blinded by white powder! It hurts!"

"Okay, let's ignore Goury and get back to class." Rizelk clapped his hands cheerfully.

"You've got what you deserved, stupid." Kamui said without even taking a glance at his brother.

"That has to hurt." Linato gave a weird expression. "Should I cry for you, or should I laugh at you?"

"Do neither." Kamui said, not even glancing at his brother. "It will be a waste of your energy."

The whole class fell silent and turned their stare from Goury to their insturctor. Rizelk smirked as he tapped the blackboard behind him, making sure to get full attention from his students. "Now that I have your undivided attention. Can anyone tell me why are all of you in this class?" he asked. A student put up a hand. Rizelk smiled and nodded to him, indicating him permission to answer.

"Well..." the student tried. "Since we're in the last class, does that mean we're the worst of all?"

"Or that means we're the weakest.." another student offered.

"No no no." Rizelk sighed. "My, you guys have no confidence on yourselves." He glanced back at his class. "The first year class arrangement isn't based on abilities, though most of the students believe otherwise." he explained. "And we even have four of our students fighting against those from Class B, those who you think are strong based on their class placement."

"Four students?" Goury whispered to Kamui. "Who are they?"

"He's referring to us, stupid!" Kamui stabbed a pencil into Goury's head.

"Really?" Goury pulled out the pencil, soon a gush of blood sprayed out from the hole in his head.

"You guys back there!" Rizelk yelled at them. "Keep it down! Where was I again? Oh yeah!" he clapped his hands again. "The four students."

"Sir, what are you talking about?" someone in the class asked. "We have the worst kind of magicians, demons, and we even have a heretic here in our class."

"Come on!" Rizelk replied. "The heretic is the one who won the fight."

"Really?"

"What?"

"You serious?"

"Sir." Kamui stood up from his seat. "Question."

"Sure." Rizelk smiled, as if he had expected the reaction from Kamui. "What is the question?"

"Are you the one who spread those rumours?" Kamui asked grimly.

"Why yes." Rizelk grinned. "I do have to brag about it, don't I?"

"Bragging rights?" Kamui slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. "You do this just for bragging rights?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Look, thanks to those bragging rights, we're now marked with negatives comments about us." Kamui growled. "And thanks to those bragging rights, the rumours have gone wild!"

"Dude, calm down." Goury said, holding onto Kamui.

"Isn't it a good thing?" Rizelk replied with a taunting tone. "Now that you're labelled as 'Bad Guy'."

"What?" Kamui struggled against Goury's hold. "What the hell was that suppose to mean!"

"Let's just say, it's part of my job."

"What part of it is your fucking job?" Kamui lunged against the hold. "You just fucking labelled your students as outcasts just as soon as school started!"

"Kamui! Stand down!" Goury gripped tighter onto his brother. "It's not worth it!"

"And what are you going to do?" Rizelk taunted, smirking widely. "Beat me up?" the rest of the students in the class stared on in silence.

"You mothafucking-!" Kamui lunged against the hold again.

"Kamui!" Goury growled loudly at his brother. "He's only trying to provoke you! And he succeeded."

"I'm going to set his mind straight about that!" Kamui yelled back at his brother. "Let go!"

"You can't force everything to go your way!" Goury raised his voice as well. "Rizelk is provoking you! You can't let this get over to your head!"

"Fuck that! I will not let him get away with that!"

"Don't give a shit about what he said!" Goury's yelling stopped every movement. "Okay? He's provoking you, that's that. There's no need to go rough!" he shove Kamui roughly back to his seat. "Isn't that what the old man said?"

Kamui was silent for a moment before growling and facing the front of the class ignoring the grinning Rizelk.

"Why thank you, Goury." Rizelk went from grinning to chuckling. "Didn't expect you to be serious for a moment there."

"Mister Rizelk." Goury faced the instructor. "Pardon my disrespect previously, but I do believe that you would not like to provoke any of your students to this extremity." He bowed and sat down quietly.

"That was some change in his attitude..." Roza whispered to Lunar.

"Guess people have different sides of their faces." Lunar whispered back.

"Hmm...not bad." Rizelk chuckled again. "You're able to keep your cool even when you're provoked. Thats a good start." he grabbed a book from his desk. "Alright then, to begin with. We, will not be using these books." he tossed the book into the air and set it ablaze.

"Wait! But sir?"

"No buts. We, will be doing more practical than theory." Rizelk began walking down the aisles between desks. "And trust me, you guys will be going through the toughest training in this campus. This class is made up of students who have capabilities that may surpass the rest. Of course, your upperclassmen in the second and third years ranked top three in their years."

"Whoa! Really?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Liar!"

"Hey hey. This is not a joke." Rizelk calmed the class down. "Well, anyway, we were suppose to have a couple of students to enrol in our class. But due to some circumstances, they were pulled to Class A. We would have been the best class."

"Bullshit! I can't even do an incarnation without blowing myself up."

"That's your problem, that's why you train." Rizelk without even bothering who the questioner was. "And also, if you have the time to complain, then you have the time to train. More complaining will result in going through the hell I've prepared for you."

"What? No!"

"But first, we have physical examination for all." Rizelk smoothly changed the subject. "I'll be passing you the schedules for our class after that. And boys, no funny ideas."

"Aw man! This is not fun anymore."

"My dear friend, we're not perverts."

"We're guys, we're meant to like looking at girls' naked bodies."

"What's with that laugh?" Kamui glared at Goury, who was snickering. "You're being weird."

"I'm fast. What do you think I can do?" no sooner he finished saying those words, a chair slammed into his face, throwing him into a wall.

"I'll personally skewer you if I ever feel your presence during our physical examination." Roza was yelling at her victim, being held back by Lunar and a few other girls, who were trying to calm her down. "Don't you ever let me see your face at the infirmary!"

"What the hell?" Goury tood up from the wreck, blood flowing freely down his face. "You're not even worth my attention, you leech!"

"What was that?" Roza screeched as she strained against the increasing amount of students holding her down.

"That pair of jugs!" he pointed at Roza's chest, emphasising with a finger trembling from overly exerted strength. "Are too big for anyone's liking!"

"This pair of breasts is my greatest asset!" Roza screamed grabbing at her own chest. "What are you going to do about that?" Several of the male students at the scene, except for Goury, burst out in a bleeding nose, and the girls turned dejected from the comment.

"Those things kill!" Goury's voice rang out at Roza.

"Damn you mutt!"

"Well now." Rizelk stood in between them, smiling. "Let's stop this couple quarrel and get back to class."

"It's not a couple quarrels!" the two of them screamed at their instructor at the same time. Roza's face went red as she quickly strode back to her seat, whereas Goury began scratching his desk.

"Me? Couple with the leech?" Goury hastened his scratching on the desk. "Hell no!"

"I have no comment." Kamui snickered while wiping the blood off his nostril.

"Me too." Linato grinned to himself.

* * *

"All right class." the bell rang, interrupting Rizelk's words. Sighing and frowning at the untimely interruption, Rizelk grumbled to himself. "Homeroom is over. Now get to the infirmary and get your body checked. A heads up." he suddenly smirked. "Beware of the nurse."

"What?"

"Why? Sir?"

"You guys will understand when you meet her." Rizelk chuckled evilly. "And be in the gym right after your examinations." he clicked his fingers and vanished into thin air.

"What the hell?"

"Where did he go?"

"Is what he said the truth?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Noooo! I'm going to die!"

"No one's going to die!"

"Roza!" Lunar packed her books and grabbed her bag. "Let's go."

"Right..." Roza slung her bag over her shoulder, mumbling. "I'm going to skin him alive and make a freaking fur coat out of him."

"There there." Lunar tip-toed, due to their height difference, and petted Roza's head. "Be nice to him. After all, he's just kidding."

"What?" Roza's jaw dropped from the words. "Why are you siding him?"

"He's a nice boy." Lunar smiled. "I know someday he will be someone significant to you." she giggled and dashed out of the classroom.

"Wawawa...What?" Roza's cheek went from pink to beet red. "Lunar! I can't believe that you actually said that! Stop right there!" she ran after her childhood friend.

"Think positively!" Goury announced dramatically, having already gathered a group of his classmates, males, in front of him. "The infirmary during a physical examination is a sanctuary for our virgin eyes on the maidens' bodies."

"Ah..." the students watched in awe at Goury's speech. "So what shall we do, leader?"

"We sneak in." Goury chuckled evilly. "And blend ourselves into the surroundings."

"But how do we get pass the securities?"

"Now that!" Goury's pointed dramatically at the boy who asked the question. "Is how you gain knowledge and experience."

"I don't know what you're thinking of doing, but I strongly recommend you not to get near the girls during the examination." Linato stood behind Goury, knocking him harshly at the head. "Now wipe away that thought of yours and get moving."

"Uh uh." Goury wagged his finger at Linato. "Linato, our innocent and naive Linato. This is where you lack the courage to explore, and rate the girls." the rest of his group nodded in agreement.

"What the hell does this have to do with courage?" Linato swung at the boy's head, only to miss as Goury dodged out of the way and ran off, along with the group he had gathered. "Come back here!"

"It will be a waste of time to get him now." Kamui said, approaching Linato from behind. "He's been like this since the day I knew him."

"He's going to get himself killed." Linato groaned, shaking his head. "I swear it."

"Then let him get killed." Kamui replied nonchalantly and exited the classroom. "He deserves it."

"Meh!" Linato sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

The duo, Linato and Kamui, reached the infirmary along with the rest of the class. When the head count was complete, one of the girls knocked on the door to the infirmary. The whole class of students tensed immediately, remembering Rizelk's words about the nurse.

"Come in." a soft voice echoed through the door. The students relaxed upon hearing the voice. "The girls first, the boys after that." the voice continued, as the girls opened the door and filed in. Linato caught sight of Goury sneaking in along with other male students. He reached out to grab Goury's collar, but was stopped by Kamui, who was smirking.

Seconds later, screaming was heard and the door opened soon after, Goury and the guys who sneaked in were thrown out with force, bruised and bloodied all over. "What the hell you stupid leech!" Goury yelled at the door which slammed at his face.

Seconds later, the door opened again. Roza's head popped out through the ajar door. "Come in again and I'll not hold back shooting you!" she slammed the door loudly again.

Goury walked over to the corner of the door and sat down, sulking with a bleeding bump on his head. Linato grinned the moment he saw Goury's situation. Kamui and the other innocent boys were laughing away.

"What wrong?" Linato walked up to the sulking wolf-boy. "Found out by the girls so soon?" he taunted. "I've thought that you're a fast one to run."

"That stupid bloodsucker ambushed us." Goury grumbled loudly. "Such a dishonourable act."

"Well, speak for yourself." Linato kicked Goury's lightly at the face. "You're peeking on girls."

"No I'm not!" Goury retorted, rubbing his face. "I have to rate the girl! It will be a waste of their beauty not to!"

"You said that every single time dad caught you peeking on our neighbour's daughter." Kamui was snickering, slowly containing his laugh. "Even mum was sick of that reason."

"Hey, that girl has a nice body." Goury glared at Kamui. "Don't you go denying that you're gawking at her body as well."

"Okay, I admit that her body is nice." Kamui grinned.

"You two are insufferable." Linato groaned. "I can't believe you guys."

"Aw come on." Goury grinned. "Think about it. You need to know which girl is going to be your significant half for the rest of your life." he started his preaching reason as Linato sweatdropped. "The first thing you need to know about is her body feature."

"I'm not going to listen to what you're saying."

"Think about it." Goury wriggled his eyebrows.

"No."

"Think about it."

"Don't force me, Goury."

"Are you thinking about it?" Goury was smirking widely. Kamui chuckled to himself.

Linato sighed, knowing that Goury was going to be persistence. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Then back me up." Goury started walking towards the door again. Suddenly, the door burst open outwards, missing Goury's face by a couple of inches. "What the!" Goury stumbled backwards. "Stupid leech!" he yelled at the vampire who slid backwards through the broken door, crouched low and baring her fangs, hissing at the direction where she came from.

"Roza." the soft, sweet voice echoed from within the room. "Come back here so I can have a good look at you."

"What kind of nurse uses that skill?" Roza shouted back, ignoring the wolf-boy who was growling at her. "You could have jolly well killed us!"

"But I'm all right." Lunar's voice came out this time. "I don't know why, but I'm not affected by this."

"What the hell is wrong with you, leech?" Goury walked up in front of Roza, interrupting them. "My face was almost shaved off by that door!" he pointed at the wrecked piece of heavy wood, which was lying on the ground.

"Get in there and you will understand!" Roza punched him in the face, throwing him through the broken door. Immediately after passing through the door frame, Goury felt the increase pressure in the air and slammed into the ground, as if he was pressed down by an invisible force.

"A..argh..." Goury barely managed to flip himself over. "What...is this...pressure?"

"Goury? You all right in there?" Kamui glanced into the room with the male students of the class. "You sound as if you're having a constipation."

"On my." the sweet voice said. "It's time for the boys' check up." an invisible force pushed the boys into the room. They began to feel the overwhelming pressure as well and groaned in pain.

"What the...?" Linato grabbed his arms to keep his body from breaking down. He looked up and saw Kamui standing there, unaffected by the pressure. "Kamui? How come..."

"Beats me." Kamui shrugged. "It's not as strong as that time."

"That time...?"

"F-Forget what I said." Kamui walked up to Lunar, who tried to wake the students passed out from the pressure. "Are they all right?"

"They're fine, just unconscious." Lunar looked up to Kamui, shaking her head. She suddenly saw a shadow looming over Kamui. "Kamui!" she pointed behind the young man.

"Ufufufu!" the shadow chuckled as it suddenly grabbed Kamui from behind.

"What?" Kamui whirled around, only to have his face pressed into something soft. "FJKHFUFSDFC!" his struggled against the hold, his surprised shout muffled by the soft object pressing against his face.

"A~hn!" the shadow, revealed to be a young, beautiful lady, continued pressing Kamui's head against her soft bosom. "So this is the rumoured heretic."

"Puah!" Kamui pushed himself off the woman, taking in a deep, required breath. "What the hell? I could have died!"

"A~w!" the woman continued cuddling the poor man. "Such a cute face. It's hard to believe that you're a heretic."

"Wow..." Goury groaned as he tried to lift his heavy head off the ground. "Nice going...dude."

"Who are you?" Kamui successfully plucked himself off the cuddly woman and backed away quickly.

"How rude!" The woman pouted, placing her fists at her hips. "That is not the way to address your school infirmary nurse."

"You're...the nurse?" Kamui frowned, then turned to stare at Lunar, who nodded her head.

"Yes." The woman smirked. "I'm the nurse, Milana Sires, and you shall address me as Miss Milana."

"Oh...kay..." Kamui glanced around, refusing the look at the nurse in the eyes.

"It seems that this class have quite a number of promising students." the nurse smiled at her work done, namely the unconscious students. "Rarely do we have more than a quarter of students still awake after this amount of aura I've put down. And you two..." she pointed at Lunar and Kamui. "Have the most promise among all of them."

"But...what is all these for?" Lunar asked. "All of them are feeling sick...huh?" she glanced up and saw Milana was already in front of her, staring deeply into her eyes. A sense of dizziness washed over her within seconds. "W...What?" she wobbled slightly on her feet and sat down on the floor.

"Lunar!" Roza rushed into the room, wincing as the the pressure pressed her onto the knees. "Da...mn...it!"

"Good to have you back, Roza." the nurse smirked, walking over to her desk in the room and leaned against it. "Anyway, this is how I conduct my physical examination." she began explaining to Kamui, who had followed her through the room. "On the good note, you have no need to strip yourself for me to conduct a check on you. Doing that will be too boring."

"Well, I will pleased if you can stop this for a moment." Kamui said, regarding her with respect. "Most of us here can't withstand that much pressure, and we have classes later on."

"Don't worry." the nurse smiled. "I've already completed my analysis." she stared deeply into Kamui's eyes. "Just a couple more things to confirm by myself." Kamui flinched a little from the deep stare, but stood his ground as he glared back.

"Oh...my..." Milana suddenly blushed and back away a little. The pressure in the air suddenly lifted, as everyone in the room felt that they could breathe again.

"What's going on?" Linato wondered to himself as he stood up from his kneeling position. "Kamui, what did you do?"

"Yay!" Goury sprung himself upright. "I can move again!" he started wobbling around in the room. "And I feel dizzy!"

"Lunar!" Roza quickly stood up and rushed over to Lunar, who was still under the dizzy spell. "Lunar, are you all right?"

"Ueh? Roza?" The girl blinked several times, slowly clearing her dizziness. "What happened?" she shook her head a little. "Where are we?"

"We're still in the infirmary." Roza help her friend to her feet, steadying her. "That heretic did something to stop the pressure."

"I've never felt like this before. This feeling..." Milana's expression slowly filled with lust as she moved swiftly towards Kamui. "I think I'm in love!" she pounced onto the man and hugged him tightly. "Who cares if you're a heretic!"

"Wha? Wait! What?" Kamui tried to speak as he felt his face being squished into the soft, full bosom again, successfully stopping his breathing. "FDXSVKJMAJHMA!"

"Soleini." Linato walked up to Lunar, grabbing Goury to stop him from wobbling around in the room. "Do you have any idea what Kamui did?"

"It may be unbelievable..." Lunar replied, now fully understanding the situation. "But it seems that Kamui had subsided the nurse's Aura Pressure with his own."

"Really?" Roza almost gasped. "He's that strong?"

"He~y..." Goury said before Linato could make a sound. "That dude is not mixed-blood for nothing. He's got style." he finished with a goofy grin.

"Now that the physical examination is done, you may leave for your break now." the nurse announced to the recovering students. "Kamui and I are going to be alone for a while...Ufufufufu~..."

"What?" Kamui broke away from the hug. "No! Get away from me!" he backed away from the looming nurse. "Guys? A little help here?"

"Man, I envy him."

"Yeah, lucky man."

"I can't believe that a nurse can do that."

Kamui caught sight of Lunar exiting the room hurried, with a tint of red on her face. He rushed forward to catch her, only to be latched upon by Milana. "Er, Miss Milana? I need to go."

"You're not going anywhere." the nurse smirked, sweetly.

"Goury?" Kamui glanced desperate around. "Help me out here!"

"Thanks dude." Goury grinned as he poked his head from the hallway. "But no thanks. See'ya around later." he waved and disappeared down the hallway.

"Damn you!" Kamui yelled, and saw Linato passing by him. "Linato! Help!"

"I'm sorry, my friend." Linato replied grimly, exiting the room hurriedly along with the other students. "But some times, sacrifice has to be made." he saluted and ran off as well.

"No!" Kamui yelled and reached his arm out as the nurse threw him onto the bed and straddled him immediately. The doors closed themselves slowly, locking shut with a click.

"Now you're all mine." the nurse said seductively and chuckled to herself, loud enough to be heard through the thick wood of the door.

* * *

"Hee. He sure is one unlucky chap." the girl of the pair which observed Kamui giggled. "But I can't believe he actually beat the nurse in her own game."

"Interesting..." the spiky red-headed male beside her smirked to himself. "Very interesting."

"I knew you'd say that, Kaos."

* * *

"Get the hell away from me!" Kamui's voice rang from the infirmary as the window exploded outwards, followed by Kamui landing beyond the shattered glasses. "This is wrong! This is so wrong!" he took off running towards the gym in full speed, not caring about the damage he had done.

"Oh my..." Milana shook her head and smiled, as she watched kamui's retreating back. "That boy, he's so upbeat, just like his father. Ufufu~..." she licked her lips seductively and disappeared back into the infirmary.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

"No one's going to care of we kill him. He's a heretic after all."

"Hey, why don't you use that spell against him?"

"What about the girl who hang around him? She might get caught in it and die."

"Come on, whichever way it will become, we can just push the blame onto him. No way in hell am I going to let the heretic ruin the image of our Class A."

"What about Kaos? He will definitely object to this."

"To hell with him! He can die for all I care!"

* * *

RetardedFool: OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! DOMO~! The magnificent FOOOOOOL desu~! Chapter 3 is finally up!

Dreamers91: HUUUUUUUU...Finally done with chapter 3...

Kamui: You sure took your own sweet time. I would kick your sorry asses if I were real. To our readers enjoy chapter 3

RetardedFool: Kamui is a HARD GAY!


	5. The Heretic, Reckless, Idiot and Berserk

_**Previously:**_

"Oh my..." Milana shook her head and smiled, as she watched kamui's retreating back. "That boy, he's so upbeat, just like his father. Ufufu~..." she licked her lips seductively and disappeared back into the infirmary.

* * *

_**Magicus Gakuen**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Heretic, the Fearless, the Idiot and the Berserk.**_

"Linato." Goury suddenly spoke up, staring at the sky above his form laid on the highest roof of the academy, and chewing on a piece of thick sandwich.

"Yeah?" Linato replied, swallowing his food and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Think Kamui is all right?" the wolf-boy asked. "He's been gone for a while."

"Well, we...kinda abandoned him, you know." Linato sighed deeply, bringing another piece of food into his mouth and chewed. "I really feel bad about it."

"But, we have to save ourselves." Goury sat up from his position, swallowing the huge chunk of food through his throat. "That nurse seriously has some screws loose, dude." he stood up and stretched himself. "She's like...totally into Kamui!"

"Well...yeah..." Linato turned and caught sight of a shadow looming behind Goury. "Erm..."

"Kamui is definitely being rape by that lunatic woman!" Goury yelled and crackled out in laughter. "Hee! Poor guy."

"Er..." Linato continued staring at the form behind Goury. "Goury?"

"What?" Goury stopped laughing, a realisation hit him, hard. "He's behind me, right?"

"Oh this is the first time you've ever hit spot on." Kamui's cold croaking voice echoed from behind him as Linato nodded nervously. "And the prize..." a pair of arms reached over Gooury's shoulders and locked his neck into a rear naked choke hold. "Will be this!"

"Gack!" Goury choked as he tried to struggle from the hold. "Give! Gi...ve!" he started slapping the arm locking down onto his windpipe.

"So, I was _raped_ huh?" Kamui tightened his hold. "You, left me alone with a crazy nurse, and ran off by yourself." his voice continued croaking. "Some brother you are."

"Ga...ack!" Goury's eyes began to turn upwards. "Ack!"

Linato neared the window which was nearest to where they stood, trying to sneak away without being noticed. "Linato!" he froze on the spot, and creakily turned around.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you." Kamui's shadowed, grinning face appeared behind his shoulder. "Where, do you think, you're going?"

"Er..." a hail of sweat drops flowed down the Linato's head, as he noticed Goury's lifeless body began sliding down the roof, stopping at the edge. "The Gents!" he almost yelled. "Nature calls."

"Oh?" Kamui's grin spread wider. "Since I'm a such a kind guy. I'll let you answer them." he grabbed Linato's shoulders. "In Hell!"

"_Mummy!"_ Linato thought as he silent screamed in his mind. Kamui grabbed the grabbed the frozen boy by his shirt collar and flung him over his shoulder.

_10 minutes later..._

"So," Kamui dusted his hands, as he glanced backwards at the pile of two bodies behind him. "Care to apologise for what you've done?"

"Come on dude." Goury grunted as he pushed Linato off his body. "You're about to have your first. Moreover, the nurse _is_ hot! Why did you run away?"

"That's the last thing I want to hear from you!" Kamui stomped on his face, getting another grunt from the wolf-boy. "What about you, Linato? I know you're not dead."

"Sorry, buddy?" Linato managed.

"I'll forgive you." Kamui nodded to himself, grabbing Goury's lunch and started eating. "As for Goury, I'll deal with you later."

"I wouldn't have thought that Kamui is this dangerous." Linato whispered to the wolf-boy beneath him. "Is this what you've gone through at home?"

"More or less." Goury grunted, cracking his nose back in place. "This isn't the worst he can do."

"Damn..."

"Hey." Kamui spoke up from Goury's sandwich, receiving the attention from the two beside him. "Do you think...Lunar hates me or something?"

"Why?" Goury sat up, crossing his legs and sat in Indian stance.

"Just asking."

"How the hell should I know?" Goury's snatched back his lunch and finished it up in a gulp. "I'm not her."

"Why don't you try talking to her?" Linato slapped Goury at the back of the head.

"Should I?" Kamui pondered loudly. "Or should I not?"

"Just make up your mind already!" Goury yelled, exasperated with his brother's indecisive manner. "We're having class in half an hour. Just find her and talk to her, damn it!"

"Look, Kamui." Linato added. "Maybe she's just shy. You should really talk to her."

"How do you know if she wants to talk to me?" Kamui groaned loudly and fell back lying on the roof.

"Well," Linato frowned a little. "You'll never know unless you try."

"Yeah, you're right." Kamui brightened immediately. "I'll never unless I try talking to her." he stood up, dusting himself. "I'll go find her and have a talk with her. See you later guys." he walked over to the edged of the roof and jumped down, disappearing among the tree branches.

"Whoa." Linato glanced over the edge of the roof, finding no trace of the man who just jumped off it. "He sure has the guts to jump off the roof like that."

"You'll get used to it when you get thrown off the cliff every single day for five years." Goury replied nonchalantly. "It's not that scary after you know how to land correctly. Moreover, he loves being an idiot."

"You do realise that once he catch the wind of you word, he's going to give you another hell of a beating." Linato stated flatly and walked to the nearest window, hopping through it into the hallway.

"Come on." Goury shrugged and followed Linato. "Some times, you have to risk it."

"Talking to you makes me brain dead."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Kamui slowly strolled down the side of the grass field, half gazing at the scenery around, half wondering where Lunar could be. He continued his slow pace of walking until he caught sight of a familiar body shape of a girl sitting on the low tree branch just ahead of him. He quickened his pace and approached the figure.

"Lunar." The person on the tree branch whirled around, seeing Kamui smiling sheepishly at her. Before he could mutter another word, Lunar hopped off the branch and started running away. "H-Hey!" Kamui called out and chased after her.

"Lunar! Wait!" he caught up with the girl and grabbed his arm, stopping her run. "Please, listen to me."

"No...go away..." Lunar's voice trembled slightly, her back still facing him. "I can't talk to you right now."

"Please, let me explain myself." Kamui said, keeping his grip on the girl's arm.

"Go away!" Lunar whirled around, shrugging off Kamui's hold. "I don't want to listen to your explanation!"

"Why are you pushing me away?" Kamui asked, a little too harsh for his own liking. "I just want to apologise."

"There's no reason for me to push you away!" Lunar raised her voice as well. "And there's no need to apologise or anything! Now please! Leave me alone!" she turned and started running again.

"Lunar!" Kamui gave chase, feeling something incomplete tugging at his very soul.

"That's the heretic you wanted take out?" a muscular male of the two students asked as they stared at the interaction of Kamui and Lunar from afar. "Are you sure there won't be a problem?"

"I'm sure, Colateral." the other male, tall, and sporting a pair glasses on his nose, chuckled. "No one will know, and no one will care if he dies. He's just a heretic after all."

"I get your idea, Raymond." the muscular student, Colateral, smirked. "Are you going to use _that _spell?"

"I had it planned long ago." Raymond smirked as well. "Now, all that's left, is to remove the obstacle."

"What are we going to do about that girl?" Colateral gestured at Lunar, frowning. "Getting her caught in this may be problem."

"Colateral..." Raymond sighed slowly. "Whichever way it will become, we can just push the blame onto him." Raymond resumed his smirked. "There is no way in hell am I going to allow a heretic soil our reputation as the first class, Class A."

"What about Kaos?" Colateral questioned with seriousness. "He'll definitely object to this."

"To hell with him." Raymond's smirk morphed into a scowl. "He can die a coward for all I care."

"Whatever you say." Colateral shrugged and smashed his fists together, creating a small shock wave from its impact. "Let's do this."

* * *

"I'm hungry." Goury said as he followed a very annoyed Linato down the hallway. "I'm thirsty. I really need to eat something."

"We just ate and drank not more that ten minutes ago!" Linato turned and yelled into Goury's face. "Just how huge of an appetite do you have?"

"Hey! I'm a growing child!" Goury retorted, frowning. "I need my nutrients!"

"Even a growing _real_ dragon don't eat _that _much!" Linato crossed his arms over his chest. "You need to see a professional to have your body checked."

"Don't compare me with an oversized gecko." Goury retorted again. "Moreover different individuals have different body mechanism. I just tend to eat more than...most of the people here." he gestured around aimlessly.

"Hey fleabag." a familiar voice followed by the sound of footsteps approaching them caught their attention. Goury and Linato turned to the source of the sound, and saw Roza walking up to them. "Where's that brother of yours?"

"What do you want with him, leech?" Goury snorted loudly. "Show off that pair of milk jugs to him as a thank you gift for helping us just now?"

A loud crack of gunshot echoed through the hallway, as Goury's body flew backwards and landed on his back, sliding a couple of metres before coming to a stop. Linato tried to keep his expression stoic, failing badly and snickered loudly.

"A...OW!" Goury yelled at the top of his voice, rubbing his forehead, which was smoking at the place where a piece of hard rubber was shot at. "What was that for, you crazy bitch?"

"Be glad I'm using rubber bullets, not real ones." Roza spun her one of her handguns in her hand and slid it back into the holster at her back. "I've no time for you. Thunderia." she turned to Linato. "Any idea where Saivas is?"

"Well..." Linato scratched the back of his head. "The last time I checked, he went off to find Soleini. Why do you ask?"

"Damn it!" Roza cursed lowly under her breath. "I've heard rumours that there are some students from Class A had their eyes of Kamui." she explained slowly, as Goury stood up, rubbing his forehead, the statement catching his attention. "And they're planning to take him out as of today."

"What?" the two boys in front of her blinked.

"We have to hurry and find Saivas." Roza continued. "And Lunar as well, before things turn really sour."

"Great!" Goury threw his arms up. "First his clan..." he pointed at Linato, who in turn was offended greatly. "Now this shit. What the hell do they think Kamui is?"

"A heretic." Roza answered him flatly.

"Don't state the obvious, stupid!"

"I have to state the obvious to someone who's stupid, stupid!"

"Enough." Linato stood between before another argument start. "Right now, what's important, is to find Kamui and Soleini." he stated the matter-of-factly. "We'll leave the bickerings for later."

Both the vampire and the wolf-boy stared at Linato for a moment. "What?" Linato sweatdropped. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Hate to admit it." Roza sighed, straightening herself. "But I agree with you."

"Yeah." Goury cracked his neck slightly. "Our fight can be postponed for the time being."

"Good to hear that." Linato smiled. "Now let's go." he ran off to a direction, followed by Roza and Goury behind him.

"It's only the first day of school, and there's already this much trouble." Goury grumbled as the three sprinted down the hallway, searching for traces of Kamui and Lunar. "I'm going to complain to the old man when I get back."

"Do you not care about Kamui's well-being?" Linato asked, frowning at Goury's words, who did not seem to care for his brother. "He's not fully recovered from the injuries."

"Well, if I were you, I'll pray for the lives of the idiots from Class A than for Kamui." Goury said, suddenly realising that the other two did not know Kamui as well.

"What makes you say that?" Roza asked, curiosity taking over.

"You see...there was this one time. I think, around eight years ago." Goury began to explain. "The old man, our dad, was teaching us about usual self-defence. Bluntly said, he whacked us silly. I was still conscious, nevertheless unmovable thanks to the beating. Kamui was still on his feet trying to defend every single attack the old man dished out at him."

"Eight years..." Linato counted in his mind. "Kamui is twelve, you're eight."

"Yeah." Goury admitted. "That particular time, something seemed to emit from Kamui's body. It's like, an aura. Black, shadowy aura." Goury outlined a shape with his hand. "His hair faded white, his eyes suddenly glowing red. And there's this look in his eyes, this look that I don't even know what it is."

"His featured changed?" Roza raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Goury nodded. "The fight went on for a while. That was the first time I saw the old man went all out. Kamui was muttering something like, 'I will protect you, princess', repeatedly, like he's in a trance." he frowned. "And I admit, that was scary."

"So you're saying," Linato stopped, along with Roza and Goury. "Kamui went berserk when he's cornered, and injured, right?" he stared intensely at the wolf-boy. "Is that what you're trying to tell us?"

"Not really." Goury shrugged, earning hard glares from the two in front of him. "I just feel that, I should tell you this."

"What happened after that?" Roza resisted the urge to sigh, or slap the boy.

"Kamui was down in fifteen minutes."

"Your father defeated him."

"Partly."

"What do you mean 'partly'?" Linato frowned.

"He was down mainly due to exhaustion." Goury stated, nodding to himself. "And the old man...let's just say, he needed half a year to fully recover from that incident." he looked up to see two pairs of eyes staring intensely at him. "What?"

"If that is true." Linato glanced at Roza, who glanced back as well. "Does that mean Kamui can take down those from Class A if he go berserk?"

"I guess..."

"This is bad." Linato gritted his teeth. "Now we have more of the reason to find Kamui."

"And if he had already found Lunar." Roza's eyes widened in realisation. "Lunar could be in trouble as well."

"Let's go, we have no time to waste!" Linato sprinted off, soon followed by Roza and Goury.

* * *

The chase went on into a dense forest just beyond the field. Kamui found it surprising that Lunar, for her petite size, was actually a pretty fast girl.

"Lunar!" Kamui caught up with Lunar again and grabbed her arm tightly, refusing to release his grip. "Please, allow me to explain myself."

"I said there's no need for an explanation." Lunar struggled against his hold. "Please just leave me alone." she suddenly broke free and fell back onto the ground. Rubbing her sore back, Lunar looked up to see Kamui standing over her, looking at her apologetically.

"About the things I've said." Kamui began, and went down on one of his knees in front of Lunar. "I'm truly sorry, it was an misunderstanding."

"What..." Lunar pouted with a sour look on her face. "Now you're trying to say I'm not cute?"

"No no no!" Kamui waved his hand in front of himself defensively. "You're cute! I mean it! I...er...tsk!" he scratched his head frustratedly, glancing at the ground in front of him. A soft giggle caught his attention as he slowly looked up, finding that it came from Lunar, who was giggling softly into her hand. "Er...Lunar?"

"You're unconscious when you said that I was cute." Lunar said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "It's just that, you're the first boy to actually say that to me. I...wasn't prepared for that."

"Really?" Kamui brightened up. "You're not mad at me or anything?"

"If you didn't mean what you said." Lunar pouted again. "Then I'll get angry at you."

"No!" Kmaui quickly said and stood up. "I...meant what I said. You are cute!"

"Thank you, Kamui." Lunar giggled again. "Truth to be told, you're an interesting guy."

"R-Really?" Kamui scratched his cheek, averting his gaze at the girl in front of him. "Thanks."

"Aw..." a new voice caught their attention as Kamui and Lunar whirled around, seeing a group of five students, three males, two females, approaching them, not too friendly at Kamui's opinion. "What a lovely, romantic sight." a male from the group, with elven ears, smirked, juggling rings of fire in one of his hands. "It makes my lunch come out the other way."

"Man I can't believe this." the second male student, muscular, sighed deeply. "The Heretic is _actually_ having fun with the granddaughter of the Headmistress? This world is coming into an end."

"Come on, Colateral." the first guy spoke again. "At least he will die a happy man."

"Drack, you're being too soft to something like him." the thrid speaker was a girl, her snow white hair tied up into a ponytail. "Heretics don't deserve to die happy. And what's so great about Soleini? I'm much prettier and smarter than her." she smirked at Lunar glare. "Oops! Did I say that out loud to someone, Ulriya? Someone who went into the lowest class despite being the Headmistress' granddaughter."

The other girl beside her giggled. "Oh come on, Lilia." she smirked a little. "Let's not be mean to our prey, or the hunt won't be that fun any more."

"All right people." the last student, a tall, thin, teenaged male, adjusted the glasses on his face. "Introductions over. Dispose of the heretic and the witness."

"What? Who the hell are you?" Kamui yelled before Lunar could open her mouth to object. "I don't believe that we're being properly introduced."

"There's no need to." The students suddenly phased out of vision and reappeared around Lunar and Kamui, completely surrounding them. "You die, she dies, show over, that's it. Short and simple."

"Kamui..." Lunar trembled slightly as she held onto the sleeves of Kamui's shirt.

"Shit..." Kamui cursed under his breath. "I'm the one you guys want. She's innocent, leave her alone."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." The glasses male smirked widely. "We can't have someone ratting out on us, moreover her being the beloved granddaughter of the Headmistress. Ain't that right, people?"

"Heh." Drack grinned maniacally. "Not a bad idea, Raymond. I suddenly have a craving to toast a human."

"Tch!" Kamui clenched his fists, getting ready to place his body into a defensive stance.

"It is against the law to kill someone without a reason." Raymond stepped back. "But we can just say that we're self-defending from you, who was trying to kill us. And she..." he glanced at Lunar, who shuddered a little. "Was unfortunately killed in the crossfire. A pretty good lie, don't you think?"

"Damn it..." Kamui glanced around, keeping in check of anyone that might make a move.

"The barrier is up. No one will be able to sense the fight here." another new voice said from a small distance away. "Make it quick. I have classes to teach."

"An instructor is here too?" Lunar was shock at the words she heard.

"Ah, that is our homeroom instructor." Raymond announced proudly. "We kindly asked him to do a favour for us."

"Lunar..." Kamui whispered softly, loud enough for Lunar to hear. "On my cue, make a run for it and get out of here."

"But Kamui..." Lunar shook her head. "I can't leave you to fight alone again."

"Liste-..." Kamui was cut off by a large earthen fist slamming into the side of his head, throwing him away from Lunar, crashing into a nearest tree.

"Hey hey hey!" Colateral smirked, cracking the knuckles of the fist that was connected to his right arm. "There's no time to be distracted, you know." he pulled his fists into a stance. "Lilia, the girl is yours."

"Kamui!" Lunar ran towards the injured man, who was pushing himself from the tree.

"Ah ah." A flash of white circled her from behind and a something shot at her neck, wrapping it into a vice-like grip. "I'm not letting you get away that easily." the grip tightened, choking the girl.

"Let her go!" Kamui charged towards the captor, skidding to a stop just before a tall wall of flame that rose between them.

"Heretic, we shouldn't interfere with a girl's fight." Drack clenched his hands into claws, pulling back into a stance as his body burst into a shape of humanoid flame. "That will ruin my pride as a man."

"Drack, Colateral. Try not to kill him just yet." Raymond stepped back from the rest, a circle of green fire started tracing on the ground around him, slowly taking into a form of a magic circle. "I have to save the best for the last."

"Let the execution begin!" the humanoid flame growled, a fiery smirk on its face, as an armour of earth formed onto the body of Colateral.

* * *

"Do you know where Kamui is?" Linato asked. The three of them skidded to a stop on the question. "I mean, we can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Well..." Goury turned and stared at Roza. "He's going to find Lunar. And order to find Lunar, he has to meet her. So..." he dragged on. "We have find out where Lunar is. And then, we can find Kamui."

"You make it sound as if I'm the stupid one." Roza's tightened fist was trembling as the vein on her forehead threatened to pop.

"Oh?" Goury smirked widely, wriggling his eyebrows. "Looks like I'm busted."

"Through and through." Roza cracked her knuckles, ready to pound the wolf-boy in front of her into paste. "I'll make sure you won't be found out, ever again."

"Guys!" Linato stood in between them, putting a hand at each of their faces before a brawl start. "Remember that we've prioritise the search for Kamui and Soleini. Who knows the ones from Class A may have already found them."

"Right right, Linato. I get it." Goury huffed, turning away. "I will not insult the leech any more."

"Goury!"

"What?"

Linato sighed deeply, grabbing Roza's shoulder to prevent her from punching the lights out of Goury. "Stop that." he said, as Roza struggled against the hold.

"Whatever. Suck it up, biatch!" Goury gave the finger to Roza and sped off, crackling with laughter.

"Come back here you fucked up mutt!" Roza screeched, breaking off from Linato's hold, and charged after the wolf-boy. "I will turn you into a mashed up cheese!"

"Ugh...why me..." Linato groaned, running after the two.

* * *

"Take that!" Kamui narrowly dodged a large ball of fire, parrying an incoming earthen fist with his black katana. He then back-flipped away from the group, holding a defensive stance as he glared at his opponents.

"Tch!" Drack gritted his flamed teeth. "He's indeed as the rumours say. A tough guy to handle."

"Don't stop." Colateral, fully covered in earthen armour, charged at Kamui and swung another fist at the man. "Don't give him a single chance to recover."

"You don't have to tell me!" Drack roared and charged at Kamui as well, his claws burst into flames. "Die, you fucking heretic!"

"Two against one." Kamui muttered, managing to block the attacks. "Shit..." the momentum of the attacks pushed him backwards, his feet sliding on the ground.

On the other side of the fire wall, Lunar jumped back, as a spike of ice emerged from the space she stood seconds ago.

"Oh come on." Lilia huffed, twirling a miniature version of the ice spike in her hand. "Is that all you've got?" she tossed the spike in the air, which enlarged itself and shot towards Lunar again.

"Shield!" Lunar waved her staff in front of her, a large, transparent piece of glass appeared in front of her, deflecting the shot into the ground beside her.

"Now that's better." Lilia smirked as more ice spikes formed beside her. "Or this fight won't be fun at all."

Lunar gripped her staff tightly, glaring at the levitating girl in front of her.

"Hope you didn't forget about me." A voice whispered softly from behind Lunar. Immediately, she felt a strong gust of wind pushing her forward. Lunar stumbled forward, stopping herself just in time as a large block of ice dropped in front of her body, intended to crush her.

"Tsk." Lilia frowned. "Ulriya! You should have pushed her further." she waved her arms in the air, as more ice shards appeared around her, pointed at Lunar.

"I'm helping, ain't I?" Ulriya spat back. "Now lets just get this over with." the Magi appeared behind Lunar, grabbing her neck from behind. "Hit her!"

Lunar struggled against the hold as she glanced up, watching a large block of ice speeding towards her and covering her vision into darkness.

"Lunar!" Kamui caught sight of a petite body flying, slamming into a tree trunk, and falling onto the ground. "Lunar! Get up!" his yell received no answer. "Damn...you..." he growled, as the marking on his right arm began to glow crimson and expand across his shoulder.

"He's powering up." Colateral landed a drop kick on Kamui, resulting in a heavy explosion from the ground. "Watch out! He's missing!" the golem said as the dust from the explosion enveloped the area.

Drack growled under his breath, searching through the smokescreen in an desperate attempt to locate his opponent. Suddenly, instinct kicked in and he swung one of his heels up and diagonally backwards, feeling something sharp connecting harshly against his flaming sole. "Found him." he smirked as he jumped and swung his the other foot towards the direction, feeling an impact of his kick against something soft, and hearing a pained grunt from Kamui. "Us Asura demons are not solely well-versed in flaming arts." a small fireball formed at the tip of his toes and exploded, throwing his opponent away.

"Good job, Drack." Colateral waited outside of the smokescreen, and saw a form shoot out from it. He grabbed the body in mid air, and swung the body around once before slamming it against the ground, breaking a crater into the ground. "Give it up heretic. There's no way you can win this."

A black blade lanced through his palm, followed by a twist and it moved upwards, slicing through his hand. Colateral grunted in pain as he pulled back, the tip of the katana missing his face by less than an inch. "Who said I should give up?" Kamui slowly got up from the ground, supporting his battered body with his weapon. _**"Gambit, Shadow of the Crescent Moon!"**_ he pulled his blade downwards, sending a shock wave towards the golem.

"Damn it!" Colateral crossed his arms in front of his face. A row of ice pillars erupted in front of him, successfully blocking off the shock wave. "Lilia?" he glanced up in surprise.

"What?" Kamui pulled back his sword and charged forward, towards the now distracted golem. "Go to hell!"

"Raymond! Now!" Lilia's voice rang out. A ray of red light suddenly shot up from the ground beneath Kamui, halting his advance and locking him in place.

"What the?" Kamui looked down, seeing that the ray of light was emitted from a magic circle beneath him. "What's...this...?" he struggled against an invisible force which was holding him in place.

"_**Dark Days."**_ Raymond stepped out from his hiding place, not more than a couple of metres from the restrained Kamui. "It's a spell forbidden by the Magic Council." the magus smirked. "Do you know why?"

"Da-Dark Days?" Kamui grunted as he continued the struggle.

"Because, this spell makes your opponents encounter their worse fears." Raymond answered to himself, still smirking. "And it make their soul shrink to the point that they die. That's why..." "His voice dropped to a whisper. "It's forbidden to torture your enemies before their death."

"Urgh!" Kamui felt something entering his mind. "Argh! No! Not this!" his body began to shiver and he struggled wildly. "NO! Get out! Get out of my head!" his sanity began to melt away against the spell. "ARGH! UWAAAAAAAH!" his scream echoed throughout the forest.

"I'll give him three minutes." Raymond smiled as the rest of the group joined up behind him. "He will be down for the count."

"I was beginning to wonder if you even had the spell prepared." Drack grumbled as the flame on his body died away.

"Hmph." Colateral smirked. "Took you long enough, Raymond."

"Don't blame us, heretic." Lilia said, despite knowing the Kamui can't hear them anymore. "Blame it on the fact that you're born a heretic."

"I like it when you say that." Raymond smiled at the Fairy of Ice. "Now, to create some believable evidence." the five of them glanced at the unmoved body of Lunar.

"No...Lu...nar..." Kamui's voice wavered between sanity. "Prin...cess...Pro...tect!" black shadowy mist began to form from his body. "Must...pro...tect...her!" the black burst out from his restrained body.

* * *

Goury suddenly skid to a stop, Linato and Roza almost crashing into him. "What's wrong?" Linato asked, noticing Goury's rare, tense expression.

"It's starting..." Goury muttered, glancing over his shoulder.

"What?" Roza stared at the direction where Goury was looking at. "You can't mean..."

"Brace yourself!" Goury yelled as a wave of heavy, crushing aura washed over them, including the other students around the three.

* * *

"Ugh!"

"The hell?"

"I...can't...breathe..."

"What...is...this?" Roza struggled to stand upright, along with Linato. "Is this seriously your brother?"

Goury shivered slightly, his expression tense. "Dude..." He sprinted off in a direction, not waiting for Linato or Roza to recover from the aura pressure.

"Ugah!"

"Sir! This pressure!"

"I noticed." Rizelk frowned. "Everyone calm down."

"But...Mister...Rizelk."

"It's alright." Rizelk stepped out of the class. "I'll handle it. Everyone stay in your seats and stay calm." he ran towards the direction of the faculty office, leading to the headmistress' office.

"Ma'am..." a raised hand stopped his words.

"I know..." the young-looking woman muttered. "I can feel it as well."

* * *

"What. The. Hell." Raymond took a step back involuntary, followed by the others.

"H-He's suppose to be dead!" Drack yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the darken slouched form in front of him. "Raymond! Is there something wrong with the spell?"

"Hell if I know!" Raymond yelled back. "This have never happened before!"

"I feel...nothing from him." Lilia fell to her knees, hugging herself and shivering. "There's only the dense darkness of hatred and malice"

"Everybody get back." Colateral stood in front of the rest, an earthen armour covering his body slowly.

"But..."

"Go! I'll drag some time for you guys to run!"

Kamui slowly rose from his slouched position, his hair slowly bleaching white. The white of his eyes turned black, followed by his pupils sharpening into slits. The irises of his eyes began to glow red, brightening into crimson bulbs of light in front of his face. The shadow aura started circling around him, tearing away his shirt and replacing it with a black cloak. His teeth sharpened slightly, with his lips turning purple. Grey claws formed from thin air and clasped themselves around his hands. Staring expressionlessly at the group in front of him, he slowly crouched onto all-fours.

Lunar groaned light, rubbing the side of her throbbing head. She slowly opened her eyes to see the group standing in front of her, back facing her body. However, she noticed something was wrong. Lilia was on her knees, trembling uncontrollably, Colateral had his golem form in maximum power, the all of the five were pale in fright. She focused her attention in front of the group, and saw what had frightened her enemies. Kamui's crouched form heaved as though it was taking in deep breaths.

"K-Kamui..." she involuntarily placed her hands at her mouth, trying to hide her shock.

The crouched form turned its attention to Lunar. Its lips moving as it mutter a single phrase with a distorted voice. "My...princess..." the being suddenly stood upright and roared into the air, sending a dome shaped shock wave outwards.

Everybody, including Lunar shielded themselves from the shock wave. As the group of five recovered, they put their arms down to see that the being before them was gone.

Suddenly, they heard Lunar gasped behind them. The group whirled around to see that the said being was crouched between them and Lunar. Immediately, the five students jumped into their battle stance, ready for any surprise attack that Kamui might make.

The being slowly turned its head, glancing back at Lunar with its expressionless eyes. Lunar's eyes widened slightly as its distorted voice croaked. "My...princess..." the purple lip pulled slightly into a smile. "I..will...pro...tect...you..."

* * *

**_Preview:_**

"Where...am I?"

"You're in the infirmary."

"What...happened?"

"Relax, don't speak."

"I remember going berserk. Are the rest all right? Is Lunar all right?"

"Calm down. Everyone is fine. They're under medical care."

* * *

Retardedfool: Another chapter up! Hope you had liked it...

Dreamer91: Damn...I hope you guys enjoy.


	6. The Heretic and the Problem

_**Previously:**_

Lunar's eyes widened slightly as its distorted voice croaked. "My...princess..." the purple lip pulled slightly into a smile. "I..will...pro...tect...you..."

* * *

_**Magicus Academy**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Heretic and The Princess.**_

"I..will...pro...tect...you..." the purple lips pulled into a slight smile. "My...princess..."

"Kamui?" Lunar stared at the being before her. "Is that...you?"

"I...will...protect...you..."

"Shut up!" Drack charged at Kamui, his body blazing with fire. "And die!" he swung a fist at Kamui. The fist slapped into a halt against a palm and was immediately wrapped tightly by a set of fingers. "Wha?" A strong tug against pulled him into the air and threw him into the ground, breaking in a crater.

"Drack!" Raymond and his group stepped forward, immediately stopped by Kamui's glare.

"Kah!" The fire demon coughed as a clawed foot slammed onto his chest, crackling sound emitting as the foot twisted slowly. "Argh..." the flames on Drack's body slowly died down.

"S-Somebody stop him!" Lilia shivered as she slowly backed away. "You said that the spell guarantee death! Why is he still alive?"

"Hell if I know!"

"I'll lure his attention away!" Colateral slammed his earth-armoured fists together. "You guys take this chance and save Drack!"

"G-Got it!" Ulriya tensed her body, ready to spring towards the squirming boy.

"_**Oh Great Gaia.**_" A earthen fist slammed into the ground. The soil began to climb up the length of the arm enlarging the fist. "_**Come forth and protect me from the enemies before me.**_" Another fist slammed into the ground, followed by the soil ascending the arm as well. "_**Rey De Piedra!**_" Spikes shot out of the armour covering Colateral's body.

Kamui remained expressionless as he phased out of vision, appearing in front of Colateral with his palm pressed against the earth armour.

"What the?" The palm glowed against the armour, immediately followed by a forward explosion, throwing the earthen golem backwards. Pieces of granites flew and dropped onto the ground like pieces of glasses, as Colateral crashed heavily against the roots of the tree behind him.

"Colateral!" Lilia rushed up to his side. "Colateral, are you all right?"

"My...armour..." The golem cough a little. "Broken...just like that?"

A shadow looming over them caught both of their attention. Lilia looked up to see the expressionless eyes of Kamui, a shiver shooting down her spine.

"I will..." Kamui's clawed hand shot towards Lilia's neck, slowly lifting the fairy up into the air, choking her in the process. "Protect the princess." the grip tightened slowly, ignoring the futile struggle of the fairy.

"Li...lia..." Colateral weakly rose his arm. Kamui noticed the gestured and slammed his heel against the golem's face, breaking the back of his head against the tree bark, knocking the golem unconscious.

"Let her go!" Drack and Ulriya appeared in mid-air behind Kamui, their attacks shot towards Kamui's head. Another clawed hand grabbed Ulriya's leg and plucked her from the air, swinging her fully and slamming her against Drack, throwing the two of them away.

"T-This...this is a massacre." Raymond took a shaky step backwards. "He...he's a monster!"

Kamui heard the words and turned his head towards Raymond, releasing his hold on the fairy, dropping her. "I will...protect the princess."

"T-To hell with you!" Raymond shot his arms outwards. A fireball appeared in front of his palms, slowly growing in size. The large ball of fire shot from his palms, speeding towards Kamui.

Kamui deflected the attack with a swipe of his hand and phased out of vision, appearing in front of Raymond.

"Shit!" Ray cursed as a fist slammed into his jaws, throwing him against the nearest tree. Dropping down onto the ground after the impact, he glanced up painfully to see Kamui's expressionless glowing eyes staring down at him.

"You..." Kamui rose his right heel, moving it over Raymond's chest. "Are to be eliminated." A hard stomp created a sunken crater beneath Raymond's body, as the boy hacked and coughed mouthful of blood. Kamui repeated the stomp over and over again, sinking the crater deeper into the ground.

"Kamui!" Lunar had launched herself at the expressionless man and circled her arms around him, pulling him into a hug in an attempt to stop the attack. "Kamui! Please, stop." she sobbed as she held tighter. Kamui continued his stomping the already unconscious boy. "I'm all right now. Please, I beg you. They can't fight any more." tears flowed freely down her face. "Please. Stop!"

The last words stopped Kamui's stomping. He slowly glanced over his own shoulder, at Lunar. Slowly, the aura around began to ease up, the shadow around his body started thinning slowly. "You are...free now, Princess." the purple lips pulled into a small smile.

Lunar slowly released her hold and stepped back. Kamui turned around and faced the girl in front of him, his clawed hand reaching forwards slowly, towards Lunar's face, when he suddenly stopped as he heard voices.

* * *

"Holy hell..." Goury muttered as he stared at the scene in front of him. Linato, Roza and him reached the area where the werewolf boy detected the aura from. What greeted them was beyond their imagination. "This place looks as if a titan and a dragon just stomped through it." he caught sight of the unconscious students. "And they look as if they were chewed on by the said creatures and spat back out."

"Ew!" Roza cringed at the description. "It revoking just by thinking."

"Who could have done this?" Linato knelt beside Lilia, checking her weakened pulse. "They're alive, but in bad shape."

"Oh boy..." Goury stared at a space in front of him. "This is bad."

"What?" Roza blinked at him. "Why?"

"The worst case scenario..." Goury pointed at the direction where Lunar and the white-haired Kamui was.

"K-Kamui?" Linato stood slowly, as he stared in shock.

The said person slowly turned and face the three, his expressionless eyes began to glow intensely. Lunar gasped in shocked and started screaming. "Run! Kamui is not being himself!"

"Lunar!" Roza was too preoccupied to hear the words. "Are you-..." she was cut short by a clawed palm stopping in front of her face, which began to glow.

"Traitor." a deep, hybrid voice reached her ears. "You, will be eliminated."

"_What? What was that?"_ thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to access the situation. _"I...I'm going to die!"_ Her instinct was screaming for her to dodge. _"I...I can't move!"_

"The hell are you doing?" A foot shot upwards, pushing the arm upwards just as a force exploded from the palm. Roza felt herself lifted off the ground and carried away from the berserk heretic. She looked down at saw a familiar figure carrying her over its shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Goury set the vampire down on the ground on her knees a distance away. He stood up and took in a deep breath. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, badly startling Roza.

"Wha...What was that for?" Roza regained her ability of speech.

"You're almost killed!" The wolf-boy continued yelling.

"Well..." Roza glanced down at the ground at her knees. "Sorry..."

"Whatever." Goury turned and faced Kamui, who was crouching low on the ground. "Grab Lunar and make a run for it. He will not hurt her. Anyone else will only be his prey." his form began to change slowly. "But Kamui's still in there, I'm sure of it." he growled as his form changed completely.

"D-Don't order me around!" Roza quickly stood up, baring her fangs at the werewolf. "And how can you be sure that Lunar will not be hurt?"

"Just do it, you stupid cow!" Goury roared back at her. "Trust me, he's my brother." He crouched low onto the ground, glaring intensely at Kamui. "Take this as a favour from me, Roza. Things can get ugly."

"Got it..." Roza took in a deep breath. "Be careful, Goury." she muttered as she dashed sideways, away from Kamui's attention.

"Linato." Goury called out, as the said boy took a battle stance beside him. "Whatever you do, give all you have to bring the idiot down!"

"Gotcha." Linato said as he gripped his sword tightly.

Goury roared as he and Linato phased out of vision along with Kamui, meeting in the middle of their distance gap with a explosive dome of shock wave.

* * *

"Lunar!" Roza stopped in front of Lunar. "Are you all right?"

"Roza, get away from here!" Lunar stared up fearfully at her friend. "He can't differentiate between friends of foes. He well think that you want to hurt me and kill you!"

"Never mind that!" Roza helped Lunar up and carried her over her back. "I'll get you out of here while they're being busy."

"Roza..." Lunar shut her eyes tightly. "Please...I don't want to get you hurt as well."

* * *

"HAAARG!" Goury slammed a heel drop against Kamui, who had blocked it with one of his arms held above his head. "Just go down already!" Goury increased the pressure on the heel drop.

Kamui roared, creating a blast of shock waves which blew Goury away. He then shot up into the air, towards the werewolf. Goury saw the action and twisted around in the air, narrowly dodging the clawed swipe from the heretic berserker. Clenching his clawed hands, Goury began a flurry of punches and kicks at Kamui, who responded in a similar fashion. The two growling monsters continued their frenzied attacks in mid air as Linato closed in to them, his sword glowing golden with sparkles of electricity cruising along the blade.

"Goury, move!" the said werewolf placed both of his pawed feet against Kamui's chest and kicked off, backflipping as the swordsman swung the charged sword under him, and towards Kamui. The berserker slammed its claws together, catching the explosively charged blade in between its palms.

"_**Thunderia Style. Lethal Strike."**_ Eight bolts of crackling lightning balls appeared around Linato and Kamui, soon taking Linato's featureless form._** "Leve**__**l Two: Dance of the Calamity!"**_ Linato kicked away and pulled his sword away, seconds before the eight featureless forms slammed into Kamui, locking the berserker in place. _**"Clash!"**_ Linato swung his blade vertically downwards, a large lightning strike descended from the sky and shot through Kamui.

"It's not over, Linato!" Goury yelled from the ground. "That is not enough to bring him down!" he crouched low on the ground, growling.

"What?" Linato shifted his weight, narrowly dodging a speeding form, receiving a shallow cut at his left ribs. "What the hell is he?"

The form slammed into the place where Goury crouched, exploding into a cloud of dust. Moments later, Goury shot out from the dust, covered in scratches and cuts. "He can match my speed." he growled deeply. "Be careful."

"Trai...tors..." a low hybrid growl emitted from Kamui's lips as the dust cleared. "Will be...eliminated..."

"Wake up you god damned idiot!" Goury roared at the berserker. "Or do I have to beat you awake?"

"_**Thunderia St**__**yle. Lethal Strike. Level Three."**_ Linato dropped from the air, stabbing his sword onto the ground. _**"Roar of the Thunder!"**_ The atmosphere began trembling. Goury felt a tremendous amount of pressure as Kamui slammed onto the ground, cracking the surface of the earth.

"Tch! Can't be helped." Goury muttered as he crossed his arms, clenching his palms beside his body. _**"My Brethren."**_ five shadowy wolves appeared in front of him. _**"Tear his Soul apart."**_ Goury roared as the five shadows pounced onto Kamui, exploding at moment each touched the berserker.

"That should take him out, right?" Linato pulled his sword out of the ground, his breathing heavier than before.

"I don't know." Goury was breathing heavily as well, as he slowly reverted back to his human form. "This is the first time I fought him like this."

A small sound of movement snapped their attentions at the downed berserker, who was slowly and unsteadily pushing himself off the ground.

"What the hell?" Linato lifted his sword, gripping tightly.

"Now I know how the old man felt." Goury grumbled as he pulled back into a fighting stance.

Kamui appeared in front of Linato before the two could react, and lifted the swordsman off the ground with a heel thrust against his jaws. He then jumped and thrust another heel against Goury's chest, throwing the werewolf off the ground as well, and smashing him into the nearest tree.

"F...uck!" Goury growled as his vision wavered.

"I...will...protect her..." Kamui muttered as he slowly turned his attention towards Roza and Lunar. "From you...trai...tors..."

"Shit." Roza released Lunar and pushed her away. "Get away from here, Lunar. He's coming!"

"Roza, no!" Lunar stumbled a little.

"Go! Get out of here!" Roza shouted as the irises of her eyes glowed blood red. "Come on Saivas! I'll show you that we vampires are nothing to be fooled around with!" she snared, baring her fangs and pulled out the pair of handguns firing rapidly at Kamui.

The berserker phased in and out of vision in a zigzagged manner, closing in quickly towards his attacker. Once within the range, he lashed his claws out, nicking the vampire in the cheek.

"Damn!" Roza cursed as she kicked onto the ground, jumping away from Kamui, who began chasing the vampire. She continued her relentless firing at the heretic, only managing to scratching the skin. _**"Artemis, Asmodeus." **_She stopped her firing and jumped even further backwards, her handguns illuminating red with sparkles of crimson electricity.

Kamui caught up with Roza and swung a roundhouse kick at the vampire, who flipped over the kick and landed vertically on the trunk of the tree. Roza then kicked off the tree, smashing her right knee against Kamui's face, slamming it against the ground and dragging it against the dirt for a couple of metres. The vampire ducked back, narrowly dodging a clawed swipe, and jumped away.

Kamui slowly stood up, fatigue beginning to show on his slouched form. Roza shot at the ground, throwing a large chuck of earth up into the air, and spun around, adding momentum and power as she jumped and roundhouse kicked the large piece of soil at the berserker. Kamui simply swiped at the soil, breaking the earth and sending litters of earth around him. He looked forward and saw that Roza was already right in front of him, the barrels of her handguns aimed at his face.

"_**Let us carve through a path of pain and destruction."**_ Roza pulled the triggers, releasing a twin blast of red energy charges. As the energy charges faded out slowly, Roza's eyes widened as she stared at the heretic before her, who had lowered his head and pushed her arms upwards, less than a second just before she fired.

"Kamui! No!" Lunar screamed as a knee shot into Roza's mid-section, knocking the wind out of her. Roza coughed and vomited as she bent over, holding her torso. Kamui then followed up by spinning in a full circle and dropping a heel onto Roza's back, sending her crashing down onto the ground.

"Kamui. Please, stop!" Lunar rushed up to the heretic and hugged him from behind, attempting to stop his attack. Ignoring Lunar's pleas, he kicked Roza at her side, lifting her off the ground and throwing her towards the place where Linato and Goury laid.

"Princess..." Kamui turned around, facing Lunar. "Please...run away..." he muttered before something caught his attention. "Damn it! There are two more coming." the berserker glared at the two figures standing a distance before him.

"What?" Lunar turned around, catching sight of Rizelk and Milana. "Mr. Rizelk...Miss Milana..."

"This will...protect you, Princess." Kamui stood in front of Lunar, his glare locked onto the two instructors. "It's kind of sad, that I won't be seeing you smile again."

"What are you ta-..." Lunar felt a hand on her forehead.

"_**Darkness against Darkness. Protect my light from the D**__**ark with my Shadow." **_Kamui chanted as a cloak of black aura began to surround Lunar. _**"Light of the Shade."**_

"Ka-!" Lunar was soon engulfed by the glowing aura into a sphere.

* * *

"My my." Rizelk glanced around the area of the fight. "So this is how he becomes when Berserk takes over. Kind of scary, don't you think, Milana?"

"Oh, but he's still cute to me." Milana smiled, giggling slightly. "Despite the carnage he left behind. That may even be his charm."

"It could have been worse." Rizelk sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But it would seems that Kamui is still in there somewhere, right Goury?"

"Ah." Goury slowly pushed himself off the ground, grimacing, along with Linato and Roza. "But it seems that his limit is close."

"I noticed that." Rizelk pulled a sword out from a small portal which appeared beside his head. "Prepare a healing barrier as soon as we bring him down."

"T-That sword!" Linato froze at the sight of the sword.

"Gotcha, Rizelk." Milana winked and stepped back, moving her arms slowly in a circular motion. "But don't hurt him too much, okay?"

"This isn't the time for jokes you bi-!" Roza was immediately muffled by a hand from Goury.

"He's coming!" Linato pulled his sword to his eye level.

The five of them turned to Kamui, who was crouching low and mumbling words of incarnations in an unreadable language.

"Here it is..." Goury forced his body to morph into the werewolf form. "This is where he starts going really crazy..."

"What?" Roza blinked as Kamui vanished from his spot, immediately followed by Goury. A mere second passed as the two of them appeared a distance in front of the group, clashing blows at each other.

"Hmm..." The others turn to Rizelk, who was under a deep thought despite the fight. "He's unleashing the skills of a Shadowseer, with the combination of a Paladin."

"Idiot!" Milana slapped Rizelk at the back of his head. "Don't say it!"

"Sorry." Rizelk rubbed the sore spot, laughing sheepishly. "Just forget whatever I said." Linato glared at Rizelk tightly before turning to the fight between Goury and Kamui, his grip tight on the handle of his sword.

"Now all we need to do is to give all we have." Rizelk gripped onto a rapier which suddenly materialised in front of him. "We need to save them."

"Stop with the cool-guy act, you old pervert." Milana swiped her staff lightly around her. "I'll hold the barrier up to minimise the damage on the surrounding. So unleash everything you have."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're even a nurse?" Roza picked up the handguns which she dropped during the fight with Kamui.

* * *

"All right guys." Rizelk stood facing the fight, his rapier poised to stab. "On my cue." Right on the moment, Goury's battered body flew pass them, landing on the ground and sliding several feet.

"Now!" Rizelk, Linato, and Roza charged at Kamui, who was recovering from the brawl with Goury. The heretic hopped back a small step, narrowly dodging Roza, who slammed into the ground, crushing in a crater with her feet. He turned around just in time as a blade slashed across his chest, drawing a spray of dark crimson blood. Kamui stumbled backwards, throwing a back heel kick against the recovering Roza, pushing her off the ground and throwing her away.

Linato quickly followed up with a horizontal slash, nicking another cut on Kamui's torso. Kamui swiped a claw at Linato, clashing into the blade loudly. Linato grunted as the force of the strike pushed him backwards. Grinding his heels into the ground, he then pivoted around, swung his sword diagonally upwards, leaving an arced trail of blue sparkles in the air.

Kamui roared as the sparkles cut into his arms, frying the flesh with electricity. He jumped back and faced Linato, a ball of pitch black energy began collecting in front of his face.

"Shit..." Linato muttered as the ball of energy shot from Kamui's mouth and towards him. Just seconds before the energy ball hit its mark, a form dropped from above and landed in front of Linato, the ball of energy split vertically into half.

"Mr. Rizelk..." Linato looked up to see the instructor dusting his clothes.

Rizelk held his rapier pointed at Kamui. "Now then, My. Thunderia. Watch, and learn." He suddenly charged at Kamui, unleashing a blurred flurry of stabs, hiding several slashes within it. The heretic managed to dodge more than half of the stabs, however received numerous amount of cuts and stab wounds from the rest.

"That move!" Linato stared wide-eyes at the instructor pressing on with his attack. "T-That's not possible!"

Kamui kicked off the ground and jumped further away, out of the reach of Rizelk's attacks. Rizelk mimicked the move and slid back, stopping a small distance away, smirking a little as he twirled the rapier in his hand.

"As expected of a heretic." Rizelk dusted his coat. "Saying that you are strong is totally an understatement."

Kamui, however, ignored Rizelk's words and started forming a larger ball of energy in front of his face, aiming the line of the blast at the instructor. The energy ball seemed to compress itself, releasing an aura of white fog around.

"Hmm." Rizelk remained smirking as he closed his eyes, slowly placing his finger on the flat of the blade of his sword, right before the guard.

"What. The. Hell?" Roza and Linato stared, shocked, as they slowly recovered from the ground.

"Ka...mui..." Goury slowly pushed himself from the ground, exhausted and retained his human form. "Stop..."

The heretic roared into the air and at the ball of energy, shooting it forward at the instructor. Milana stifled a gasp as the three students yelled for their instructor to run away. Rizelk slowly opened his eyes, and muttered a single word. _**"Lunasave."**_

It all happened in an instance. Not more than a second after the words left Rizelk's mouth, the ball of energy split into two and dissipated, and an emerald-bladed schiavona replaced the rapier held in Rizelk's hand stretched upward.

Kamui's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. The eyes then narrowed as Kamui charged at Rizelk, his claws extended to their full sharpened length.

"_**Gailrona Style."**_ Rizelk deflected the claws strikes and spun around, as if he was dancing. _**"Sealing Strike, Level 10."**_ He twirled around another mad dash from the heretic and stabbed the sword into the ground. _**"World Silence."**_ Immediately, ten silvery metal chains erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Kamui's body. The heretic roared into the air, as if he was in extreme pain.

"That should do it." Rizelk smirked, only to turn shocked as a layer of black rust began to corrode the silver chains. Kamui roared again as the chains tightened onto him even more. "What?"

"What's happening to the chains?" Milana stood beside Rizelk, her expression mirroring Rizelk's.

"What's going on?" Linato slowly sheathed his sword behind his back. "Why are the chains corroding?"

"Kamui!" Goury lurched forward, only to be stopped by Linato and Roza holding on to him, inches away from the chains. "Let go!"

"It's the best not to touch him now." Rizelk moved a hand in front of Goury, stopping his struggle. "Or you will be sealed in as well."

"What? That thing is hurting him!" Goury yelled back. "A sealing technique should not be able to hurt as well!"

"Mr. Rizelk." Roza slapped Goury's head, stopping his yelling. "Can you tell us what exactly is happening?"

"Neither is he fighting against the sealing, nor is the chain actually hurting him." Rizelk answered carefully, folding his arm. "But it seems that the chains are actually evolving, as if his magic is turning it to give better of the chain to him." A slight smirk grazed his mouth. "That's amazing how it actually happens."

Kamui slowly slouched onto the ground, the chains remained wrapped around his body. The others stared intensely at the unmoved body.

"Fuck!" A sudden shout from the body jolted everyone, who quickly pulled into a fighting stance in case another fight started. "That hurts like hell. Can't believe this kid's memories will get mixed up with mine and turn him this strong." Kamui pushed off the ground and looked up at the others, a fiendish smirk plastered on his face. "Hey you." He faced Rizelk. "Thanks for knocking him senseless."

"State your name." Rizelk demanded, his voice firm.

"Hmph." Kamui scoffed folding his arms across his chest as if the chains were not even a nuisance to him. "You are not worthy enough to know who I am."

Suddenly, the black sphere dissipated, revealing Lunar's sleeping form. Lunar's body slowly levitated down onto the ground, lying down slowly as if someone was placing her gently. "Lunar!" Roza cried out in surprise and ran towards the unconscious girl.

"There." Kamui motioned the other's attention to Lunar. "I released her. My job is done. I have to go now."

"Who the hell are you?" Goury lurched forward, gripping Kamui's collar tightly.

"Ask me that again what you are worth my attention." Kamui smirked wider, taunting the wolf-boy. "This kid will be going through hell from now on. Those guys have already sensed me by now."

"Those guys?" Rizelk stepped up to Kamui, his gazed questioning.

"They will reveal themselves sooner or later." Kamui slapped Goury's hands away. "Oh, and don't tell the kid about me. I will reveal myself when the time comes." He cast a sidewards glance at Lunar.

Just then, the girl opened her eyes slowly, gasping as she saw the chained-up Kamui. Suddenly, Kamui's voice echoed in her head. _"I used protect you, my princess. However, your betrayal surfaced on that day. One day, we will be pitted against each other. And only one of us, will remain standing in victory."_

"Ka...mui..." Lunar muttered weakly. Kamui then roared into the air as a strong force of aura exploded from him, stunning everyone around him. As the explosion slowly subsided, he tumbled onto the ground, unconscious and injured.

"Milana!" Rizelk quickly said, as blood continuously flowed out of Kamui's injuries.

"On it!" Milana immediately knelt beside and started chanting, casting a large circle of light which covered Kamui's body entirely. Slowly but surely, most of the light cuts and wounds began to close by themselves, stopping the bleeding. Milana breathed out a small sigh of relief, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand as the light faded out. "This should stop the bleeding for a while."

"Can you heal him completely?" Rizelk asked, bending over the two of them.

"It's not entirely impossible." Milana smiled back and stood up, dusting her knees. "But I will need the help from the Chairwoman. Rizelk, take the rest to the infirmary so that they can get their rest."

"Got it."

"Okay." Goury walk over to them, a questioning look on his face. "So what are we going to do now?"

"You're either deaf or brain dead." Roza slapped him at the back of his head. "She said rest in the infirmary, flea bag."

"Shut up, leech!" Goury growled back, rubbing the spot he was hit. "And stop hitting me."

"Both of you..." Linato pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

* * *

"He really peaks my interest." A girl's voice said, as she and Kaos stood a distance away from the group. "He sure is mysterious, isn't he, Kaos?"

"Truly is interesting." Kaos smirked, in his hand was the neck of the instructor from Class A. "As long as I get to fight him, anything else doesn't matter." He turned his gaze at the struggling instructor in his hand. "What are we going to do with this instructor of ours?"

"Unhand me this instance!" The instructor continued struggling. "He's a heretic, we're pures, why-ARGH!" The hand tightened around his neck.

"That is the path of a fool." Kaos replied coldly, tightening the grip as the instructor slowly lost consciousness. "He is someone that I will defeat." He tossed the unmoved body aside. "By the way, Emilia. You did get the confession out of him, didn't you?"

"Of course." The girl held a sphere orb in her hand. "In this Recording Sphere." She twirled the orb in her hand. "We should give this to the school as someone anonymous, at least our dear heretic won't receive expulsion."

"Well done." Kaos strolled pass Emilia, smirking lightly. "I hated those guys anyway." Eh glanced at Kamui's attackers before continuing his way.

"Agreed." Emilia smiled as well and followed him, the both of them fading into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

The Headmistress opened the door into the infirmary, turning her attention to the injured and unconscious Kamui, who was lying on one of the beds. Milana had issued the rest of the students to another room, in order to prevent disruption on her patient. "How is the situation?" She asked Milana, who was tending to the man.

"Headmistress Soleini." Milana whirled around, surprised by the entrance of the older-but-younger-looking woman. "He's starting to bleed again. Please, I need your help to stop it."

"Hmm." The Headmistress smiled. "It must be really serious if you had stopped calling me old lady." She walked over to the bed. "I will help. _**Mana of**__** Time, Tarial, I summon you.**_" A white magic circle spun into existence on the floor in front of her. Seconds later, a small silver-furred fox jumped out of the circle, landing on the floor as the circle faded out.

"What do you want, hag?" The fox mana said in an annoyed voice. "I don't have all of the time in the world."

"It's nothing much, Tarial." The Headmistress gestured at Kamui. "I just need you to stop the wounds on this boy."

"Must I-..." The fox stopped short when it laid its eyes on Kamui. "Hey." It droned, its lips curved into a smirk. "Isn't this the boy we saved ten years ago?" It glanced up at the Headmistress. "He sure grew up well."

"Tarial." The Headmistress frowned, not very amused at the comment. "Please."

"All right all right." The mana chuckled and turned back to the occupied bed. "Milana, get ready."

"Yes sir." Milana placed her palms on Kamui's chest. The fox mana closed its eyes. Soon, a white veil appeared above Milana and Kamui, shrouding them transparently. The bleeding stopped as Milana started her chanting. Slowly the wounds began to close by themselves. Milana continued chanting, healing the torn muscles and ligaments as the stopped time prevented the bleeding to start again.

As the healing process crept by, Kamui opened his eyes slowly, gazing left and right tiredly. "Where..." He managed to croak.

"You are in the infirmary." Milana smiled down to him, aware of his awakening. "Relax, don't speak yet."

"Did...I...?" Kamui croaked again, slower this time. "Go...out of control?"

"It seems so." Milana kept her hands on Kamui's chest. "Everybody's fine, they are in another room."

"Lunar...?"

"She's fine too."

"Thank you...Miss Milana..." Kamui smiled lightly. "Can I...ask of a favour?"

"Anything for you, cutey."

"I...don't want to see anyone..." Kamui asked, his eyes pleading. "For a while..."

"I will write an excuse for you." Milana replied, nodding softly. "I can give you a maximum leave of three days."

"Thank you..." Kamui smiled and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep.

Soon, the healing process came to an end as the white veil vanished. The fox mana smiled knowingly at the nurse and faded out of existence. Milana stood up and sighed, relief. She turned to the Headmistress, smiling with gratitude. "Thank you, old lady." The respond was obvious, as she received a hand chop on the head from the other woman.

"Will he be all right?" The Headmistress retracted her hand and folded her arms.

"Yes." Milana held the bump on her head. "And your chop still hurts."

"If there's nothing else, I'll be on my way." The Headmistress opened the door and exited the room, just as a small group of students almost ran into her. Acting on instinct, she pointed at the students. "No running in the hallway."

"Grandmother? What are you doing here?" Lunar blinked up at the Headmistress, before gasping and holding her lips. "I-I mean Headmistress!"

"My my." The Headmistress smiled, realising that Lunar was among the students. "If it isn't Lunar." She turned to the other students. "Roza, , and Mr. Thunderia. What brings you here?"

"We're here to check on Saivas." Roza replied. She and Lunar bowed slowly, soon followed by Goury and Linato. "May I ask why are you here as well, Headmistress?"

"Miss Milana needed my help to heal Mr. Saivas." The Headmistress gestured them to be at ease. "It seems that Mr. Saivas does not want to meet any of you now. Please return to your dorm for the day."

"What?" Lunar's eyes widened at the words. "But..."

"We took our attention to visit him, and that's all he's got to say?" Roza cracked her knuckles loudly, only to be chopped on the top of her head by the Headmistress.

"Please, Headmistress." Linato bowed at the Headmistress again. "Allow us to-..."

Goury had already stood in front of the three, holding his hands in front of him, his face expressionless. Roza, Lunar, and Linato stared at him, surprised, as he turned around and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Headmistress, for letting us know that he's okay."

The Headmistress smiled at the politeness of the wolf-boy. "You are welcome." She then turned to the direction of her office. "I shall be on my way. Have a good day." She nodded to them and walked away.

"Let's go, guys." Goury said and walked down the hallway, soon followed by the others.

"What was that for?" Roza asked the wolf-boy, frowning, as she folded her arms across her chest. "Do you not care for your brother's well-being?"

"He wants to be alone for a while." Goury replied, not sparing Roza a glance. "Guiltiness is overwriting him now."

"What do you mean?" Linato circled to the front of Goury and stopped, glaring at him. "I thought that he won't be able to remember what he did!"

"You know, three more hertz of your volume and you're going to rip your wounds." Goury sighed. "Let's go, I want to sleep."

"The hell?" Roza was about to pound the boy in the face when Lunar placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Lunar!"

"It's all right." Lunar muttered. "We understand." She looked down, shadow cast over her eyes. "I'm...sorry."

"Don't fret yourself over it." Goury leaned his head on the arms brought over his shoulder, his back facing her. "That moron just has a bigger heart than you think."

* * *

"_Why does this have to happen to me?"_ Kamui opened his eyes slowly. _"Papa...Mama..__.do you know what's happening to me?"_ He stared at the ceiling as he slowly brought his hand onto his face. _"I...I hurt my friends and family this time..."_ A slow tear rolled by his temple. _"What...the hell am I?"_ He covered his face with his hands, sobbing silently to himself.

* * *

"Tsk!" A deep voice resonated in the dim place, which look to be a deep cave of sort. Through the dimness, a man, scarred with various tattoos on his body, and several chains wrapped around his body, sat on one of the uneven boulder in the cave. His jet black eyes glittered as if he was glancing around. "I can't believe I was actually forced out by the sealing spell. And I was glad for a moment for nothing."

Moments later, four figures shrouded in black cloaks appeared around him, their attention focused on him.

"Hey Mister!" The shortest of the figures yelled, it's high-pitched child-like voice echoed throughout the cave. "When can we meet Master? Hmm?" The figure started bouncing around like a child who had just gotten his candy.

"Don't be a nuisance, Nightmare." Another figure, whose voice was low without an emotion, grabbed the small figure by its collar and stopped its bouncing.

"This is truly magnificent." The third figure, its voice carried nobility and higher of class as compared to the previous two. "We, are finally awake."

"Keep your pipes shut!" The last figure roared with its gruff voice, as it sat down on the ground with a loud thud. "I'm still sleepy. And why the hell are we the only ones awake?" Its head turned to face the six standing caskets behind the chained man. "What happened to the rest?"

A loud short from the chained man stopped their movements. "You guys sure are annoying as usual." A fiendish smirk spread across his shrouded face. "When it's time, he will automatically come to us." The man chuckled deeply as the figures soon followed suit.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

"Hmm...I guess even a heretic is still a guy...And here I thought a heretic would sexually overpower a maiden like myself upon contact."

"Wh...Wha...WHAT!

*Giggles* "Just kidding. My name is Emalia El'vadore Hansworth, and I'm from Class A."

* * *

RetardedFool: Oh Yeah! Another chapter up after hell! hope you people enjoyed it! XD

Dreamer91: Finally chapter 5 is done. I would like to take this opportunity to thank a facebook friend for giving us motivation to continue. Anyway enjoy the story…


	7. The Heretic and the Princess

_**Previously:**_

"State your name."

"Hmph! You are not worthy enough to know who I am."

* * *

_**Magicus Academy**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Heretic And The Problem.**_

Kamui gave a deep sigh as he stood in front of the door leading to his, Goury's, and Linato's room. Three days had passed since the incident and he was still uncomfortable about facing his brother and friend. Taking in a deep breath, he unlocked the door and stepped in.

The room was dark, as the lights were turned off. Kamui walked over to the bunk-bed, peeking over the top bunk to see a small black curled-up form on the pillow.

Suddenly, the form started sniffing the air and opened its eyes sleepily. The sleepy eyes took a full minute to recognise the person they were staring at, as they widened slowly.

"Dude! You're back!" Goury shot out of the pillow and towards Kamui's face. The latter just turned to the side, evading the pounce as Goury landed noisily onto the floorboard. "Ow..."

"Keep it down, Goury." Linato's sleepy voice echoed from the other side of the room. "Dreaming loudly is not good for your health."

"Go back to sleep, Linato." Kamui said as he climbed onto his own bed. "You're wasting your breath on him."

"Kamui." Linato sat up on his bed. "You're back. How do you feel?"

"Better." Kamui threw the blanket over his body and turned over, facing the wall. "But exhausted. Can we leave the questionings for some other time? I need to sleep."

"Just keep in mind that we're concern about you." Goury morphed to his human form and climbed to the top bunk above Kamui.

"Yeah. We're all worried about you, especially Lunar." Linato pressed on, completely unsatisfied with Kamui's attitude. "Why are you pushing us away?"

"I just want to be alone for a while." Kamui replied, still facing the wall. "Sorry, but can the questions wait? I'm not feeling right for now."

Linato glanced at the top bunk, where Goury nodded back apologetically. Understanding that Kamui wanted to be left alone, he laid back to his bed and attempted to sleep.

"Oh, before that." Kamui suddenly spoke up. "Where are the other students of the dorm?"

Linato could literally feel Goury stiffening up, as he took in a quiet gasp. "Erm...why?" He asked, trying hard not to sound afraid.

"Apparently I can literally feel that no one else is in this dorm." Kamui continued, sound not very concern. "What happened?"

"Er..." Linato stared around himself, trying to find a suitable answer.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, they left." Goury replied, in a very, _very_ normal tone.

"Left?" Kamui asked, curious. "What do you mean?"

"Linato, I pass the baton to you." Goury pushed the responsibility over to his friend.

"What? Why me?"

"Explain." Kamui sighed, exasperated. "We don't have all night."

"Well, they transferred to others classes." Linato sighed, finding no other choice than to tell Kamui the truth. "The three of us, along with Lunar and Roza. We are the only ones left."

"I see." Kamui replied, his voice emotionless. "So they're afraid of a heretic time bomb in their class and ran off to other classes." He sighed a little. "Things, are getting from bad to worse."

"It's not that bad." Goury peeked from his top bunk. "Those who attacked you are currently under suspension and the instructor was brought down for investigation. Things are not as bad as you think."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." With that, Kamui closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"He seems...different." Linato said as the Kamui was asleep.

"Oh yeah?" Goury scoffed. "You'll see tomorrow. He's going to be a hell of an asshole."

"Right..."

* * *

"Kamui!" Goury's loud, annoying voice slammed into Kamui's eardrums. "Wake up! It's morning!"

"I'm awake." Kamui sat on his bed, throwing a disgusted frown at Goury before yawning, at the same time stretching himself. "What time is it now?"

"Around the time that Linato and I getting ready?" Goury replied, giving his own tie a last tug to secure it in place.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Kamui shot out of the bed and rushed through his morning routine. "I'm so going to be late."

"We did." Linato put on the uniform blazer. "You just continued sleeping."

"Yep, like a dead, dried log." Goury added, receiving a hard slap at the back of his head from Linato.

"Why don't you just sleep in?" Linato turned to Kamui, who almost finished dressing up in his uniform. "You must be exhausted."

"I feel fine." Kamui tugged on his tie while staring at the mirror in front of him, making sure that the tie is in position. "Anyway, what happened in class yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Linato and Goury perked up at the question.

"I heard explosions." Kamui gave a last tug on his tie and turned to the two. "Something that should not be heard in an academy."

"Erm..." Linato glanced sideways at Goury, who in turn faced away and whistled innocently.

"Alchemy class I presume." Kamui smirked, understanding the behaviour of the two in front of him. "I saw the time schedule for this week."

"Yeah..." Linato smiled sheepishly. Goury was still whistling innocently.

"Goury, you mixed up something you shouldn't have, did you?" Kamui turned to the wolf-boy.

"Huh?" Goury was stunned before frowning at Linato. "You ratted me out, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"No I didn't!" Linato retorted back loudly. "I didn't see Kamui any earlier than you do, you nincompoop!"

"Goury, we've known each other for ten years." Kamui sighed, exasperated. "Ten years is long enough to know that any chemical explosion is caused by you screwing up with the mixture." He then glanced at the pile of charred clothes. "And those doesn't exactly hide the fact that you did something."

"Damn it!" Goury ran to the burnt clothes and tossed it out of the window. "I thought I threw it away for good!"

"Let's go." Kamui smirked and walked out of the room.

"Is he really all right?" Linato asked Goury as he sheathed his sword behind his back.

"Told you, didn't I?" Goury shrugged and exited the room as well, leaving Linato as the one to exit last and lock the door.

The three of them paced slowly towards the gate of their currently silent dorm. There were already two student standing at the gates. As they neared the gate, the two students, revealed as Lunar and Roza, moved from their position and approached them.

"Took you long enough, mutt." Roza smirked before her eyes turned to Kamui, who was walking behind Goury and Linato.

"Kamui..." Lunar stared up at the man, sadness in her eyes.

"Good morning, Lunar." Kamui smiled at the girl, before casting a sidewards glance at Roza. "Hi, Roza."

Roza hissed in anger and lurched forwards when a tight grip on her arm stopped her. She turned around and saw Lunar smiling back to Kamui, her eyes shadowed a little by her bangs. "Lunar!"

"Welcome back, Kamui." Lunar muttered softly.

"Let's go." Kamui walked pass her without sparing a glance at her. "We're going to be late."

"You ass-Lunar! Why are you stopping me?" Roza wrenched her arm away from her friend's grip. "He deserve to be punched!"

"Please, Roza." Lunar said, her voice trembling a little. "He's been through a lot."

"That doesn't give him the reason to give you cold shoulders!" Roza almost yelled. She pulled back in shock as a glittering drop fell from Lunar's chin. "L-Lunar..."

"Please, Roza." Lunar muttered softly, sobbing a little. "Please forgive him for my sake."

A mental conflict went through the vampire's head. Finally, she took in a deep breath and sighed. "Fine." She said, patting Lunar on the head. "Go to him." Lunar nodded and jogged lightly, catching up with Kamui and walked beside him.

"Heh he~h!" Goury smirked and he danced around the vampire. "You gave in. Wow! How badly have you falle-!" A sharp kick from Roza cut his words off and threw him a distance away.

Linato only sighed as he walked towards the direction of the school, shortly followed by Roza.

* * *

"Oh my." A female voice rang out as Kamui and the two behind him stepped into the campus grounds. "If it isn't the heretic."

"He's here." Another female voice giggled. "Do you know that almost everyone in his class left because of him. Now there's less than half a dozen of them in the class."

"I've heard of that." A male voice replied, snickering. "He got five students from Class A under suspension and an instructor under arrest." The voice snickered again. "Apparently his classmates feared him and left the class, be it transferring to other classes, or dropping out of the academy."

"Such a jinx." The first female voice said, loaded with sarcasm and haughtiness.

"Hey dude." Goury paced faster until he was beside Kamui. "Come on! Get annoyed, show some emotion." He gestured around. "They are talking about you."

"Don't make me punch you, Goury." Kamui continued his walking. "I don't give a damn about whatever they are talking about."

"Suit yourself! Damn it!" Goury huffed and picked up his walking pace, and walked into something. The rebound was strong enough to push Goury back, as he gripped his bruised nose and glared at whatever is in front of him. "The hell?" He glanced up to see that the obstacle was a tall and well-build male student, with spiking crimson hair topped over his head.

"Heh." The male student smirked at Goury before turning to face Kamui, an arrogant glare directed towards the heretic along with a smirk. "Kamui Saivas."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kamui raised a questioning eyebrow. The glare from the male is nothing he had felt before. Hatred and arrogance merged together, and...something else. "I'm sorry, but we're kind of in a hurry."

"Oh?" The student smirked, a little fiendishly. "The bell hasn't even rung yet."

"I-Isn't that...the Kaos?"

"Seriously?"

"What is he doing, talking to the heretic?"

"If I remember correctly, he's from Class A as well. Is he getting revenge?"

Kaos turned his glare at the students, who scurried away like rats caught red-handed by a cat. "Don't you think that the rumours are a little exaggerated?" He turned back to the group, his smirk returned back to his face.

"Not that I care." Kamui simply shrugged, before glancing up at the tall male. "So, what do you want from me?"

Kaos said nothing as he took off his left glove, tossing it on the floor in front of the group.

"The hell?" Linato frowned as he glared up to Kaos. "Kaos, what are you thinking?"

"What's the meaning of that?" Kamui raised an eyebrow, glancing at the thrown glove.

"You don't even know the meaning of this?" Kaos chuckled and smirked. "As expected of the heretic. Linato, why don't you explain?"

"Linato? " Kamui turned to the swordsman.

"To throw one's glove in front of the other. " Linato continued his glare at the tall student in front of them. "Is to declare a formal challenge to the other. "

"Challenge? " Kamui turned to Kaos, a questioning look on his face. "Why would you want to challenge me?"

"Is there a need for a reason to challenge you formally?" Kaos smirked. "I've been looking for a good fight for a long time."

"Then I deny your challenge." Kamui said flatly, walking pass the surprised Kaos.

"Kamui?" Linato ran up to the heretic , stopping with a hand on his shoulder.

"Why deny the fight?" Kaos turned around, a scowl on his face.

"Just like you have no reason not to challenge me. " Kamui glanced back over his shoulder. " I have no reason to fight you."

"Kamui! Don't you have honour?" Linato almost yelled. "Denying the thrown glove is the same as throwing shame on your and the challenger's honour."

"I'm a heretic." Kamui shifted his glance to Linato. "What do I care?"

"Heh." Kaos smirked, a dangerous aura forming behind him. "I hope you're prepare, for the consequences to come." With that, he walked towards the opposite direction, as the other students moved aside, creating an unobstructed path for him.

"Kaos...Kaos...Kaos..." Goury mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, a realisation hit him. "AH!" The scream startled everyone around him.

"What, stupid?" Kamui glared at him, annoyed.

"I remember!" Goury whirled to face Kamui. "Kaos, the HellBringer."

"What about him being a HellBringer?" Kamui raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of him. "Does it make him someone special?"

"Dude!" Goury slapped a palm onto his face. "_HellBringer_!" He emphasized the word with exceeded strength. "Have you forgotten what the old man taught you?"

"Not that I want to remember most of his teachings." Kamui glanced sideways and whistled.

"Argh!" Goury ruffled his own hair. "Never mind..."

"If you're done, let's get moving." Kamui turned and walked towards their classroom. "We have classes."

The group moved on as well, save for Goury's constant grumbling. At the entrance of the Class A, Kaos stood unmoved, his fists clenched as his smirk turned feral. "Good respond. That's what I've been looking for, Kamui Saivas." He punched the nearest wall, cracking a hole into it. "Now, let the game begin."

* * *

"You guys are slow!" Roza said loudly as the three males entered the class. Lunar was sitting beside the vampire, keeping her eyes on the desk in front of her.

"What?" Goury looked at Roza, then behind him, then back at Roza. "How the hell did you get here first? I remember that you were walking behind us."

"We've lived here long enough to know this place like our the back of our hands." Roza gave a triumph smirk. "Short-cuts, detours. I know places in this academy that you don't, mutt."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, leech!" Goury growled as he clenched his fists. "Or I'll do it for you!"

"Hmph!" Roza crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Come and try."

"You asked for it!" Goury launched himself at the vampire and started pulling on her cheeks.

"OW!" Tears began to collect at the corners of Roza's eyes, as she soon punched Goury in the face, throwing him away. "That hurts you stupid, mutt!"

"Ha!" Goury pointed at Roza's face and grinned widely. "I've wiped that smirk off your face!"

"You _pinched_ my face!" Roza rubbed her sore cheeks, a scowl plastered on her face.

"As long as I get the smirk of that arrogant face, I'm happy." Goury gave an arrogant smirk and sat on his chair, narrowly missed by a flying chair over his head.

"Have they always been like that?" Kamui turned to Linato, who shrugged and went back to his seat.

"Hey stupid." Kamui turned to Goury, who was currently being shaken wildly by the vampire. "Are you in love with Roza?"

"What?" The shaking stopped, as Roza and Goury stared at Kamui wide-eyes. "Hell no!" Goury was the first to respond with a frown.

"What gave you that idea?" Roza dropped the wolf-boy and loomed over Kamui, who back away sheepishly.

"J-Just my assumption." Kamui held his hands up and back away, sitting down quietly and giving a pleading look towards Linato.

Just then, Rizelk entered the class, noticing the atmosphere in the class. "What's wrong?" He asked, glancing at the five students.

"Nothing..." Goury whistled loudly as Roza was hissing at him.

"Anyway." Rizelk sighed as he placed his hands on the table. "Since our residential heretic is back." He chuckled a little, earning glares from the students in front of him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Let us continue with our subjects, shall we?"

"Yes, sir." The five students replied, sitting up at their desks.

"All right." Rizelk picked out a book from beneath his coat and opened it. He then turned towards the blackboard behind and started writing with a white piece of chalk. "Today, we're going to start with the concept of 'Mana'. As for those of you who don't know, a 'Mana' is..."

Kamui glanced at the window beside him and stared into the sky. _"What's happening...to me?"_ He thought solemnly to himself. _"I feel...as if I do not have any magical power in myself anymore. My body...__.feels stronger, yet weaker at the same time..." _He sighed deeply. _"I'm contradicting myself right here..."_

"Kamui!" Rizelk's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?" Kamui turned to see Rizelk's annoyed expression.

"Can't be bothered to." Kamui replied nonchalantly and turned back to stare out of the window. Suddenly, a piece of chalk exploded beside his face, causing him to cough from the dust. "Ugh! What was that for?" He turned back to the instructor, glaring harshly at him.

"You may be the strongest in my class." Rizelk glared back sternly. "But you are still in my class." He placed the book down onto the table. "I may be lenient, but there's a limit to it."

"I'm sorry, sir." Kamui bowed down, his expression hidden. "I'm still not feeling well. May I be excused?"

Rizelk sighed deeply. "Go." He said, prompting Kamui the permission to leave class. Kamui straightened up, his expression still hidden. He then walked through the back door of the class and disappeared into the hallway.

"He sure is depressed." Linato turned back, watching Kamui's movements.

"Duh!" Goury frowned at the swordsman. "And you call me the idiot!"

"My parents taught me not to lie." Linato shrugged, turning back to face the front of the class.

"Fuck you!" Goury gave the finger at Linato, along with a scowl on his face. "Anyway, just give him a couple days. He'll be fine."

"You sure?" Linato raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me."

"Right, fleabag." Roza nudged the wolf-boy roughly. "The last time we trusted you, you blew up half of the alchemy lab."

"That was part of the show!" Goury retorted. "And stop calling me fleabag, you brain-dead leech."

"Then stop calling me leech!" Roza hissed at the wolf-boy. "And I'm not brain-dead."

The two of them ended up bickering loudly against each other. Lunar remained silent in her seat. Her eyes shadowed by the bangs of her hair.

"Mr. Rizelk." Linato walked up to the instructor, who was sighing away. "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Rizelk looked up and smiled, knowing full well what Linato was going to ask.

* * *

Kamui stepped onto the roof of the campus building, feeling cool breeze blowing pass him. His intention to go to the infirmary changed when the fear of facing Miss Milana's perverseness placed itself in front of him. He then found a smooth spot and laid on it, his hands pillowed under his head as he stared into the sky. "Guess I'll get a good rest here." He closed his eyes. Soon, light snoring was released from his mouth as he fell into a light sleep.

"He~h." A shadowed form appeared, hidden by one of the pillars on the roof. "So this is the heretic." A small smirk spread through its face as the form disappeared.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Goury grumbled as he exited from the infirmary. He, along with Linato, intended to search for Kamui in the infirmary after the end of the last class. However, Miss Milana shook her head, replying that Kamui had not been to the infirmary at all.

"What are you worrying about?" Linato stared at him curiously. "I thought you don't give a damn to whatever happens to him."

"He may be in trouble." Goury received a smack at the back of his head.

"Who, in the right mind, will cause trouble for him?" Linato sighed.

"I'm saying, the other way round." Goury rubbed the sore spot, growling. He caught a bag thrown to him. "What?"

"Kamui's bag." Linato replied flatly. "You're a wolf, can't you smell him out?"

"I know it's his bag." Goury sighed deeply. "I feel like a dog." A moment of silence passed between them. "And I just damned myself." He grumbled and sniffed the bag. Suddenly, his face turned green as he threw the bag away.

"Whoa!" Linato caught the bag and walked up to Goury, who bent over and coughed roughly. "What's wrong?"

"He smeared some awful stuff on it!" Goury regained his composure and backed away from the bag. "He knew I can sniff him out!"

"Really?" Linato took a sniff on the bag. "I don't smell anything."

"It's something only the werewolves can detect." Goury grumbled, frowning deeply. "And none of us like it. Well, maybe the lunatics."

"Hmm." Linato raised his eyebrows and slung the bag over his shoulder. "So you can't detect his smell?"

"With my sense of smell scrambled up by that." Goury sniffed his own arm. "I won't be able to tell the difference of any smell for at least an hour."

"Just great." Linato threw his arms up and slump back down. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Go back." Goury replied flatly. "He will find us eventually."

The two of them strolled down the hallway, taking a long time before they reached the entrance of the campus ground. Just the, Goury and Linato glanced up to see Roza jogging up to them, with Lunar on the tow.

"Roza." Linato smiled as Goury huffed and turned away. "It's rare to see you at the entrance."

"Well." Roza smirked as she glanced sideways at Lunar. "Lunar thought that Kamui will be with you guys. Guess we missed him."

"What?" Lunar perked up, grabbing Roza's left sleeve. "I...I wasn't thinking of that."

"Oh ho?" Roza smirked, until Lunar grabbed her by the neck tie and pulled her down to her face level. "Ow! Alright! I'll keep my comments to myself!" The vampire quickly added, sweating hails of water.

"Good." Lunar smiled, a dangerous shadow cast over her eyes. "Because I don't even know what I can do to you."

"Yes Ma'am." Lunar smiled at the words and released her hold on Roza's tie, letting the vampire fall backwards onto her rear.

"Let's go." The girl turned and walked away, a small skip in each of her steps.

"Sometimes, I almost think that she's the female version of Kamui." Goury muttered as he and Linato walked over to the panting vampire.

Roza pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself. "I guess that's why those two are attracted to each other." She took her bag that Linato was holding up to her.

"Is the word 'scary' an understatement to describe her?" Linato asked as the three of them walked towards the direction of their dorm. "I'm pretty sure that is the case right now."

Kaos stood a distance behind the three, hidden from their attentions. He smirked slightly as he began to follow them. "Let's test _that_ out, shall we?"

* * *

Kamui slowly opened his eyes, noticing a shadow looming over his body. Turning to his left, he saw a pair of cream-coloured shins, then the similar coloured thighs, and black frills.

Wait! Black _frills_? Kamui's eyes widened as he quickly sat up and back away as fast as he could.

"A~h." A female voice caught his attention. He looked up to see a pair of yellow irises staring back at him through a pair of glasses. "Why do you run away like that?" The girl stood up, her long ebony hair flowing behind her. "I'm not going to eat you." She giggled softly, her tone more mature than her looks.

"B-B-B-Black!" Kamui stuttered as he pointed shakily at the girl before him.

"Ah." The girl placed her hands at the front of her skirt. "It seems that you've seen it." She glanced to the side with a blush on her cheeks. "Pervert."

"What?" Kamui put his hands in front of him in a surrendering position. "Nonononono! I didn't see anything!"

"Really?" The girl smirked slightly. "Then what's black?"

"Er...erm..." Kamui shifted his gaze around, trying to look for a suitable answer.

"Is it...this?" The girl began to lift the front of her skirt, a seductive smirk on her lips.

"Nonononono!" Kamui hurriedly covered, but part of him prevented the full coverage, as he caught a glimpse of the lingerie. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm..." The girl smirked as she released the hold on her skirt, letting it fall back into position. "I guess even a heretic is still a guy in heart." She sighed lightly as she sat on the roof beside Kamui. "And here I thought that a heretic will overpower a maiden like me in a sexual manner."

"What?" Kamui almost yelled.

"Just kidding." The girl giggled, casting a sideways glance at Kamui. "My name is Emalia El'vadore Hansworth. Class A."

"C-Class A?" Kamui jumped back and pulled back into his fighting stance. "You're here to fight me, aren't you?"

"How rude." Emalia pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And here I'm trying to be nice to you."

"What?" Kamui loosened his stance involuntarily. "Are you half asleep or something? We're suppose to be enemies."

"You are more insolent than I thought." A large, black talon suddenly shot out from the tiles of the roof and wrapped its claws around Kamui's torso. "Come here." Emalia patted on the roof tiles beside her.

"H-Hey!" Kamui struggled as the talon began pushing the heretic towards the place, forcing him to sit down. "Let me go!" The grip tightened and held him in place. "Are you a summoner or some sort?"

"Yes." Emalia smiled a little, before the expression on her face turned serious. "Actually, I'm not here to have small chats with you."

"What?" Kamui stopped struggling, staring questioningly at the girl. "Then what are you here for?"

"You've thoroughly shamed Kaos today." Emalia stated, seriousness painting her voice. "And he's definitely out for revenge. And if he can't find you..."

"He will find those who are close to me." Kamui finished the words. Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the area. Kamui turned to see a tall cloud of dust rising from a couple of miles away.

"It's too late." Emalia muttered, half to herself. "He's already found them."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Kamui tore free from the grip and jumped off the roof, making a mad dash towards the direction of the smoke.

"Kaos..." Emalia stared after the retreating back. "If I'm right, he's not the type to go easy on girls." She then touched her own lips with her index finger. "Guess no one else will know that I kissed a sleeping heretic." She giggled to herself and hoped into the nearest window. "What a unique guy."

* * *

"Hah...hah...hah..." Goury slammed his pawed hand onto the ground, panting heavily as scratches covered his werewolf form.

Linato was kneeling several feet behind him, a hand gripped onto the handle of the sword and panting as well, charred mark on his uniform shirt and pants. Lunar was lying on the ground behind, unconscious. Roza was leaning within the crater among the roots of a tree, groaning as she weaved in and out of consciousness.

"Hmph." Kaos smirked, putting his hands into his pocket. "As expected of a werewolf. You held out slightly longer than I intended to take you down."

"Kaos..." Goury growled, clenching his clawed fists. Just then, Kamui burst out from the bushes at the side and landed beside the two of them.

"Ah." The smirk on Kaos' face spread wider. "If it isn't the renowned heretic. I've been waiting."

"K-Kamui...?" Goury and Linato stared, shocked, at the recently arrived man.

Kamui glanced at the mess of his friends in horror. He then turned back to face Kaos, fury burned within his eyes. "Did you do this?" He asked, voice strained with anger.

"That..." Kaos remained smirking. "Is the consequences of rejecting my challenge."

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOS!" Kamui charged at the man, his fist thrown towards the latter's face. Suddenly, ten black chains shot out of the ground and bound themselves onto Kamui's body, restricting his movement. "What the?"

"Oh?" Kaos glanced at the chains. "Sealing Chains. So those are the things that are restricting you, huh?" He jumped and landed a heel drop onto Kamui's back, slamming the heretic against the ground. "Pathetic."

"Bro!" Goury charged at Kaos, only to he hit by an explosive punch from Kaos. The dust slowly settled as Goury slumped onto the ground, back into his human form and unconscious.

"Ugh..." Kamui strained the chains which were holding him against the ground. Suddenly, he felt his hair being pulled from the top and his neck craned to look upwards.

"I will give you seven days." Kaos showed the back of his hand with an index finger and a thumb pointed out. "Ask that instructor of yours unseal those chains." He released the hold on Kamui's head. "Or else, you and every one around you will be destroyed by me." Kaos chuckled and stood up, chuckling lowly. "Remember. Seven days." His arrogant laughter slowly faded into the forest along with the sound of his footsteps, as he left the scene slowly.

After what seemed to be hours later, the black chains disappeared, releasing Kamui from the hold. Trembling, Kamui clenched his fists and brought it high into the air, before hammering them hard onto the ground. Closing his eyes, he faced up into the evening sky and yelled at the top of his lungs. Sunddenly, his vision grew dark as he felt himself falling onto the ground.

* * *

"Ugh..." Kamui pushed himself off the ground. "Where...am I?" He glanced around, finding only darkness. Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the area, temporary blinding Kamui.

As his eyes slowly accustomed to the light, Kamui saw that he was in a blank, white room. An sudden echo of footsteps alerted him. Kamui turned to his left and saw five shadowed figures, varied in size, approaching him in slow steps. "Who..." Kamui asked.

"Heh." The figure nearest to him smirked fiendishly. "You're finally here."

"Yay!" The smallest of the figures threw its hands into the air, as if celebration was in the way. "Now we can finally have fun with him."

"Train him." The third figure placed a palm on its forehead. "Not kill him."

"If he survives this ordeal..." The largest of the figures slammed its knuckles together. "Then he's worthy of our strength."

"Great." The last figure sat of the ground, cross-legged. "Now I can sleep."

"Heh." The first figure took a final step forward, looming over Kamui. "So, kid. Are you worthy of our powers?"

* * *

_**Preview:**_

"I've never seen anything like this before, I can't even examine him. It is as if this black chains are pushing me away. This feeling...it's worse than a curse."

"Miss Milana, you alright? It can't be that bad, right?"

"Right?"

"If I can't examine him then I can't say anything. This is the first time I've seen anything like this. What actually happen just now?"

Lunar and Roza explained that happened to Milana.

"So Black chains covered him when he wanted to use his magic. And those chains is the corroded or mutated version of the 'World Silence'."

* * *

RetardedFool: No Freaking Comment this time.

Dreamers91: Dream a thousand dreams…..that was how much it took to start the story.


End file.
